


无论谁先沦陷

by ginettecat



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cohabitation, M/M, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, Sparring, Temporarily Depowered Clark, Trope fodder
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-05 22:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10318973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginettecat/pseuds/ginettecat
Summary: “还有更多的氪石流落在外面。当超人归来的时候，地下社会的全体犯罪分子之间将会爆发一场声势浩大的战争。每一个狂妄自大的怪胎都会想要得到一小块氪石以便拿来对付你。并且其中某些人能做到。他们会将氪石武器化，把它毫不犹豫地用在你身上，而当这种情况发生时，我不会让你像个白痴一样被他们耍得团团转。”亦称为：Bruce教导Clark如何战斗。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Whoever Falls First](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679041) by [Steals_Thyme (Liodain)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liodain/pseuds/Steals_Thyme). 



> 本文为翻译作品。

在你死后，时间以一种奇异的方式向前流动着。

不只是Clark错过的那些部分——不在他见证下的季节的更迭，刺骨的寒风和深沉的夜晚在一夜间就变成了金黄色的夏末。不只是那些围绕着毁灭日所带来的灾难的巨量媒体报道，能够绵延数英里长的专栏里没有任何内容出自他手。也不只是他母亲头上增加的白发，面容上加深的皱纹，或是自身对于自己的离去正是造成了这一切的认知。

时间的流逝也体现在那些当前正在发生的事情里。他恢复得还不错，因为最初被他的复活引起的震惊正在消退。缓慢再生的身体稳步着修复心脏上方扭曲的伤疤组织，但是这个曾经只需要几分钟的过程现在已经用掉了数月的时间。有时他觉得自己还能感受到脸颊上那道非常浅淡的伤痕。

（别的地方现在也有了伤痕，新生且脆弱的伤痕。Lois的声音从长途电话的另一端传来，就算她用她一贯坚定的口吻道着歉，低声的抽噎也穿透了通话中的静电噪音。她无法停滞不前，她这么说着，而Clark只能告诉她说自己理解她，很高兴她平复了心痛然后继续前进，一步步规划出新的生活。

如果她没有这么做就不是他认识的那个Lois了。）

当生活不再是压倒性的沉郁，日子就在平常间无止境地延续着，一天又一天，一片晚霞斑驳的天空接着另一片，这是一段让人隐约感到怀念的日常。白天他帮着农场干活，夜晚则用在慢慢消化那一摞堆积起来的报纸上。他缓慢地追逐着这个世界的动向，但是反过来他并不觉得这个世界正停下来等待着自己。

除了每次Bruce Wayne来拜访的时候：一个沉默的形象在堪萨斯蔚蓝无垠的天空衬托下撕裂了阴郁。为了确认Clark状态良好，他是这么说的，但是Clark能明白这些话里隐含的意思。Bruce讲述着正发生在哥谭和大都会里的事，有时还会分享一些他经手事件的记录。他这么做明显是为了让Clark能够填补新闻报道中留下的一些不那么明确的空白，但是Clark知道这一方面是他抛出的象征和解的橄榄枝，另一方面也是一个诱饵。Bruce向他展现出的只是他全面系统、详尽并且磨人的沉重生活中的一小部分。

（想要将那只蝙蝠残酷无情的行动方式和他最初遇见的那个社会名流作态的男人关联起来不是件容易的事。必须要有强大自制力才能给人留下几乎相反的印象，这一点起初让Clark感到有些头疼。）

有时候，Bruce会说起那些新的英雄。他们紧随在超人死后出现，就像扑向葬礼火堆上的飞蛾。他没有直说，但是Bruce想要Clark加入他们。Clark感受得到——而且能理解他的沮丧，明白他想要集结起一个团队，而当Clark深陷在这种消沉且不完整的状态时它也绝不可能成为一个完整的团队。

Clark也同样感到沮丧。

*

今天，Bruce同意留下来与他们共进晚餐。他再一次称呼他的母亲为Kent夫人，而母亲再一次让他直呼自己Martha。Clark只好将她带到一旁然后温和地制止了她，因为他已经了解到视情况Bruce难以被看透的程度也是不同的，而能使他面无表情到这种地步则是目前为止最糟糕的一次。

*

“你打算什么时候回归？”Bruce最终开口，脚踝交叠在另一边的膝盖上，刚修剪过的草茎碎屑粘在他的裤脚上。深夜的微风吹拂过玉米田里的幼苗，将叶子发出的沙沙声带回他们所在的门廊前。

Clark喝完柠檬水，手中转着那个已经空了的玻璃杯，冰块轻轻地来回碰撞着。“感觉没什么意义，我现在基本上还是……正常的状态。”

“这么说来，你是打算永远窝在这里闷闷不乐的？”Bruce轻啜一口咖啡然后抬起头，看向正在变暗的天空，看向逐渐显现的满天繁星。他的侧脸笼罩在厨房窗口洒出来的温暖光线里。

Clark已经开始料想Bruce会做出怎样标志性的讽刺，但是就算自己能理解他的用意，也不代表他能管住自己不反驳回去。“我才没有闷闷不乐，”他说，“我这是在自我反思。”

Bruce撇嘴笑了一下，始终仰头望着天空。“其实还有很多你本可以去做的事。”

“你是叫我去找份工作吗？”他也许是用开玩笑的口吻在说，但是未来的不确定性不断动摇着他的决心。他所有的档案都属于一个已经死去的人，而他一直想不明白要怎么解决这个问题。感觉已经有些麻木了。

“我没要求你做任何事。只是想让你专注我们谈论的这个问题上。我认为你需要学习如何保护你自己。”

“我觉得没必要。”Clark咬碎一个冰块。“等我回归以后，我是说，我 _恢复以后_ 。”

Bruce脸上的笑容消失了。他突然放下手中的马克杯。“下一次再出现这种情况呢？那时候怎么办？”

“不会再发生了。”

“Clark。”Bruce站起身，露台上老旧的木板在他移动的时候发出了抗议声。他站在Clark面前，交抱着双手。“会再发生的。”

心脏Clark在胸腔中重重敲打着。他深吸一口气，感到胸口正在愈合的肌肉开始抽紧。

“还有更多的氪石流落在外面。当超人归来的时候，地下社会的全体犯罪分子之间将会爆发一场声势浩大的战争。每一个狂妄自大的怪胎都会想要得到一小块氪石以便拿来对付你。并且其中某些人能做到。他们会将氪石武器化，把它毫不犹豫地用在你身上，而当这种情况发生时，我不会让你像个白痴一样被他们耍得团团转。”

“团团转。”

Bruce放下手臂，掌心向上抬手示意Clark站起来。“像个白痴一样。你有的只是单纯的力量，没有任何技巧。”

Clark冲他感慨地笑了一下，摇了摇头。强壮是一种属性，这就是他的优势。和学会真正去战斗完全不是一回事。他不想成为一件武器，但是他不知道该怎么向Bruce这样的人解释。

不管怎样，他还是站了起来。Bruce双手落在身侧，看上去完全就像个穿着昂贵西装的无害市民。“放手来吧，Clark，”他说。

Clark叹了口气，转了转肩膀，在漫不经心地挥出一拳之后得到了一个让自己摔得脸着地的下场。Bruce的动作迅速且坚定；他用膝盖毫不客气地顶住Clark脊椎中段，张开手掌压制住他的脖子。另一只手把Clark的手腕牢牢锁在地板上。他的手臂被限制在自己身下，压在胸口和门廊地面之间。一段关于Bruce施加在自己身上的重量的记忆翻涌而上，威胁着他让他动弹不得。

“不只是为了你自己，”Bruce在他耳边说，嗓音低沉毫无起伏。Clark不用刻意去听就能知道他的心跳一丝变化也没有。“你必须考虑到你的团队。我需要在任何状况下都能相信你的支援，就算到了几乎无可挽回的并且是最后关头的地步。”

“这么说来，你的意思是——噢。”Clark声音嘶哑。他感到肺部抽紧，好像汽油在灼烧一样。一股让人相当不愉快的感觉窜过全身。“我基本上就是个随时准备拖后腿的负担。”

“差不多。”门廊的地面嘎吱作响，Clark背上的重量消失了；他的肋骨和胸骨在压力的突然缓解下泛着疼。Bruce掸掉膝盖上的浮土，向Clark伸出一只手。“但是我有能力改变这个现状。请你考虑一下吧。”

Clark接过他的手，如果Bruce注意到了他的手在颤抖，他很感激他并没有指出来——但是在站稳以后Bruce也没有马上将他放开。而是把另一只手也放在Clark手上，就像握手一样。坚定沉着。

（Clark发现自己之前对他心跳的看法并不正确，但也只有一点点。）

厨房的窗户被推开，Bruce非常随意地放开手。母亲探出头来，袖子挽到了手肘处，脸颊上沾着面粉。“如果你们俩折腾完了，我烤了派放在桌子上。”

*

“他是个不错的人，”他母亲之后表示。Bruce已经离开，而夜晚依旧平静，只有房子里那些安慰人心的背景音，空调发出的嗡嗡噪音还有餐具在水池里彼此轻撞的声音。她把另一个盘子递给Clark擦干。“有一种独特的魅力。”

Clark考虑了一下，在过去几月里那些自己对Bruce先入为主的印象中翻找着，然后尝试婉转地开口。“他是个好人，我想，”他说，摞起那个盘子。“但是我不确定我会说他人不错。”

“Clark，”他母亲说，歪着头责备他。

他把最后一个盘子从她手中抽出来，使劲地擦着。Bruce在他离开的时候曾在这里呆过一段时间，这一点他起码知道。Clark猜想这是一种类似弥补的行为。他希望母亲不要对这种事感到惊讶，也不要觉得受了他的恩惠。

（他无视了那种说不上来的嫉妒感，因为严格来说，他母亲比他认识Bruce的时间还要长了。）

“反正，我挺喜欢他的，” 她擦干了一大把餐具，同时语气坚决的说。“而且我认为你也许该听他的，亲爱的。”

“ _妈_ ，”Clark说。“你刚才偷听来着吗？”

“噢，我只是好奇那些骚动是怎么回事。”她把擦碗巾搭在肩膀上腾出手，双手抚摸过Clark的头发和脸颊。“但是，你知道吗，说不定换个环境是件好事。也许不要继续在这里消磨时光，你不这么觉得吗？”她轻敲着他的前额。

“是Bruce说服你这么做的，是不是？”

她温柔地微笑着，用双手托住他的脸，然后踮起脚尖。他弯下身好让她在自己额头上落下一个吻。“我爱你，Clark。在经历了那些事以后，还能再次看到你站在这个厨房里，我就是这个星球上最幸运的母亲了。但是这不代表我就能将你留在这里。这不是你全部的存在意义。”

Clark向她微笑着，将她搂进怀里，紧紧地闭上了眼睛。这里的一切都令人感到安全和熟悉，让Clark的心抽痛着。

“我知道你想去帮忙的。”她紧紧地抱住他。“所以尽管去吧，Clark。”

*

当Bruce Wayne再一次到访时，Clark手中已经有了打包好的行李。

*

Bruce的私人飞机被特许停靠在当地机场里。Clark已经相当习惯飞行了，但一般来说是靠他自身的意愿，要不然就是出于工作原因去赶经济舱。这架私人飞机的内部非同一般，几乎奢华得不像话，全部由豪华的皮革内饰组成，腿部空间也大大超出了他的需要。甚至还附带一个小吧台。

Bruce没做更多表示，只是在临近的座位上坐下，查看着手表然后从口袋里摸出一副耳机。他看上去很疲惫，黑眼圈浓重得像瘀青一样，绷紧了下巴的线条。“飞行时间大约是三小时，”他说。“希望你带了书来打发时间。”

“你不是有那种高科技隐形飞机吗？”Clark问。“那样不是更快？”

Bruce抖动耳机线，把缠绕的部分解开。“是更快，相当地快。但是对于小镇来说有点太显眼了。我不想留下那种麦田怪圈。”他把耳机塞进一边耳朵里。“另外，我也不愿意过分招惹联邦航空局。这种方式虽然不是那么快捷，但飞行期间倒是个能补上研究进度的好机会。”

很显然，他所谓‘补上研究进度’的意思就是‘睡觉’，在听着播放器的同时他闭上眼睛放倒了座椅。Clark从飞机引擎嗡嗡共鸣的噪音中注意到一个声音，那个微弱的声调起伏来自于一种他无法辨别的语言，更别说理解它的含义了。

Clark的书搁在腿上，可他并没有真的在读。他尝试小睡一下，相反却发现自己正仔细盯着Bruce放在大腿上的手观察。他的指甲干净整洁，但是关节处在旧瘀伤的影响下泛着青黑色，在他袖口卷起露出的小臂上还有一片数英寸长交错在一起的伤痕。Clark想知道在自己增强的视觉下，这一切看上去是否会更加严重，他的骨头是不是由一堆愈合的断骨和裂缝组成的。

“别盯着看，”Bruce甚至没有睁开眼睛，他温和的抱怨声融进了飞机的背景噪音里。

*

当他们开始向着Archie Goodwin国际机场降落的时候天已经黑了，哥谭在他们下方铺展开，就像一片闪光的沥青池。一辆汽车正停在飞机外面等候他们，车边一个站得笔直的男人脸上带着和Bruce同样的疲惫。

“欢迎回来，Bruce老爷，”那个男人简短地说，然后打开后备箱把Bruce的行李塞了进去。

“Alfred，”Bruce说，疲惫中注入了活力。他示意着Clark。“Clark Kent。”

Alfred向Clark点了下头，然后伸出手。Clark在握住之后才意识到也许他本意是想让自己把旅行包递给他。但是，他并没有表示惊讶而是看上去很高兴，这让Clark觉得自己用不着为这个错误感到尴尬。

“另外，也欢迎您回家，Kent先生，”Alfred说。

*

Alfred和Bruce在行车期间压低了声音交谈着，对话声隐约传到了车后座。Clark从听到的内容判断，他们正在为一件案子缕清线索。也许是因为那些意义模糊的只言片语，或是这段旅程，要不然就是夜晚的这个时刻，但这一切都让他感到有些不真实。在开上一条被旷野和树林围绕的昏暗道路，经过Wayne大宅隐约可见的废墟之后，他们在最终到达Bruce家的时候已经过了午夜。

*

很显然，Bruce住在一座由玻璃和钢铁组成的怪物里，就如同这座建筑展示出的现代感，Clark家的农场则是传统风格的见证。室外的黑暗仅被几扇巨大的窗户隔绝开，打磨过的地板延伸出的空间和零星的室内布置让Clark感到一切都被彻底暴露在外，他心想Bruce是怎么忍受得了这种感觉的。

“客厅，厨房，”Bruce一边脱掉西装上衣一边向他示意。“浴室在卧室里面。所有东西都可以随便用。如果有什么特别需要的，Alfred可以帮你买。”

卧室起码比房子里其他地方更注重隐私，但是也毫不客气地显示着它的现代风格。Bruce打开灯，一把将Clark的旅行包扔到了被子上。感觉好像哪里不对，Clark疲劳的大脑花了有一秒钟才把这件事想明白。床头柜上有一杯喝了一半的水，一罐除臭剂。一瓶药片。

“这是你的房间。”

Bruce停下动作，然后着手解开领带。“床单是今天早上刚换的，”他这么说着，就好像这才是问题重点。

“呃。”Clark清了下嗓子。“我可以找间客房住？”

Bruce冲他扬起一边眉毛。“客房那边正在彻底翻修。”他一口气将领带拽下来，转身准备离开。

“Bruce，”Clark无可奈何地开口。他来之前就明白，这里的情况可能会变得紧张，很可能还会有点诡异，可是才刚到了五分钟，一切就已经超出了他的预期。即使两人中还没有任何一人向另一人挥出过拳头。他迫切地希望自己看上去不像实际感受到的那么不自在。“你要睡在哪里？”

“不用担心，”Bruce告诉他，然后微笑着，突然像狼一样眯起眼睛。“我一般都有公事要处理。”

*

结果，睡在Bruce的床上还是让Clark觉得过分亲密到了侵犯他人领域的地步，所以他拽了条毯子，选择了壁炉前的沙发，然后面对单调的、带着镜面反射一样的窗户闭上了眼睛。他突然有了种想法，这也许是个Bruce精心设计出的头脑游戏，但就算真是这样，他也想不通他的目的。建立信任，还是测试界限？他的反应是他预期中的吗？又或者，只是他自己想太多了？

他觉得自己如果再这样琢磨下去的话，永远也别想睡着了，但是当他被刻意踏出的沉重脚步声吵醒时才发现，自己最终还是迷迷糊糊地睡过去了。他察觉到在黎明前微弱的晨光中，有一个身影在自己面前弯下腰来。

“我明白我的好客程度大概比不上小镇的标准，”Bruce说，常见的生硬语气中带着一丝冷淡的幽默，“但你可以尽量表现得像一个有礼貌的客人。该起床了。”

Clark揉着眼睛，睡意朦胧地摸索手腕上的表查看时间。“现在是早上四点半，”他说。

“五点半，”Bruce说。“你忘记调整时间了。你难道不是习惯每天在黎明就起床吗，农场小子？”

Clark含糊地嘟囔着。

“给你十分钟，然后到楼下来见我。”

“……这里还有楼下？”

*

事实上，这座建筑里地下空间比地上的更宽广。Bruce向旁边推开卧室其中一扇墙面鑲板，在隐藏其后的数字面板上敲进了一串密码，Clark以为是整体衣柜的空间整体向两侧折叠收起，露出了一个充满实用主义风格，由工业级的钢结构组成的楼梯间。带状的照明设备依次亮起，将强光投射进了卧室里。

光线照亮了Bruce，他穿着蝙蝠侠的全套装备站在那里，只没有戴面具。这是个相当夸张的组合：在Bruce Wayne的面容之下，只有配合着他身材的装甲，而不是用来掩饰体格的修身版三件套西装。这种反差几乎更难让人相信这个事实了，Clark觉得自己需要亲手摸到制服贴合着Bruce颈部的边缘，用自己的指尖将这两个身份过度到一起。

（同时也更容易让人接受这不再是那个想要在雨中了结自己的巨大怪物了。）

在意识到这一点的同时，他马上就制止了自己继续往下想，他双手插进运动裤的口袋里，摆出了一个惊讶的表情作为掩饰——容易得很，因为他确实有点惊讶。“相当的007，”他说。“相当的 _蝙蝠侠_ 。”

Bruce不冷不热地瞥了他一眼。Clark用上黎明前他能拿出的最明朗的笑容给予回击。

他引路走下楼梯，沿着由大块钢筋混凝土搭建出的类似洞穴一样的通道前进，钢铁在脚下发出摩擦声，周遭严谨得近乎枯燥的环境一直延伸到了天然的石造地层处。Bruce毫不迟疑地走在前面，而Clark却停下了脚步抬头看向上方深邃广阔的空间，看着就连只注重实用性的照明也无法打亮的那些藏进暗处的小洞窟。

“哇噢，”他发出了感叹，站在原地四处望着，眯眼盯着阴影处。遇到这种阴暗的环境是最让他怀念自己曾经高度敏感的视力的时候：他能隐约分辨出有些东西在昏暗处拍打翅膀，但更进一步就不行了。他随便瞎猜了一下那可能是什么。“那边真的有蝙蝠吗？”

Bruce脚底蹭了一下猛地顿住。“有可能，”他等了一会才开口。

“哇噢，”Clark再一次轻声感叹着，然后在Bruce不耐烦地扭了一下头之后跟上他的脚步。

Bruce这个藏身处的其他部分也显示出了一致的风格，玻璃面板组成的生硬刻板的外表和角度紧挨着洞穴不规则起伏的内部，基岩支撑起了其中钢铁制的悬臂梁。在阁楼一样的空间里有一片类似工作室的地方，但那里显然不属于今天的参观内容——同样，安放在楼梯底端玻璃隔间中那件带着涂鸦的制服也不是。

（Bruce每次下到蝙蝠洞里一定都会从它旁边经过，悲痛就像一项重大的责任，沉重到无法负担，庞大到无法舍弃。

Clark心想那柄氪石矛被收在了哪里。）

他们经过那辆蝙蝠车——表面带着被盐分残留物造成的污浊磨损；当Clark把手掌按在它的引擎盖上时，那片金属仍是温暖的——而Alfred身穿一件脏污的工作服正在查看满屏的检测结果。

“看来您这次没能设法避开海湾，”他对Bruce说。

“但也没少尝试。”

“我觉得这相当让人无法相信，先生。”他用手滑过平板电脑的屏幕。“我把这些发到了您的电脑上，之后您就能好好看看然后想想您都干了些什么。”

“谢谢，Alfred，”Bruce从容诚恳地说。“没了你我该怎么办？”

“首先，多出一大堆日常管理琐事。”

Clark想起来了：这是那个在Luthor的宴会上出现在Bruce耳机里的声音。他和Alfred是个团队——一个已经建立了很久的团队，这点是很明显的——而现在，Clark也会成为这个团队的一部分。他对于自己想要加入的急切心情感到意外。这个想法在无意中就已深深植入了他的脑海。

他想要像那样了解Bruce，他心想，想要看见他在对话时充满生气。他想得到那种信任，能够被允许分担他的重负。

*

洞穴这部分空间明显是个健身房，地上铺的垫子，架子上的杠铃，和那个拳击吊带都指出了这个事实。但是长柄大锤和拖拉机轮胎的存在却让人有些猜不透，但Clark也不打算开口问。

他站在这片洞穴的中央，展开肩膀扬起下巴。Bruce绕着他慢慢走着仔细地观察，这让Clark觉得自己就像是一头州展会上获奖的驴子一样。他已经不是第一次怀疑为什么生活总是这么诡异了。

“你的姿态很好。”Bruce边走边解下披风，随意堆积在地上。披风落下的方式就像是边缘嵌有铅块一样。说不定就是这样。“体格也保持得很完美。”

“谢谢你。”Clark说，几乎感到有些荣幸。

“但这些并不是你锻炼得来的。是不是。”这当然不是一个疑问。“你从不流汗。”

“我，”Clark说，虽然完全不需要对此感到羞愧，但他还是有这种感觉。“我没这个必要。”

“唔。这会是个挑战的。”Bruce不再继续踱步，而是走近他。Clark之前并没真正意识到Bruce要比自己高一点，但是他现在感受到了。

“我也不觉得这是件容易的事。”Clark撇嘴笑了一下，挑起一边眉毛。“所以说，我们什么时候才能不再这么摆姿态开始干正事？”

Bruce微笑着，双手在Clark肩膀上拍了一下，带着种同感的意味。这个动作只持续了大概两秒，Bruce就用胯挤向Clark，扭转，然后利用某种该死的物理规律，将他后背着地平摔在了地上。这一摔让他就像被重重地击中了腹部一样把肺中的空气都挤了出去。

Bruce单膝跪在地上，手臂随意地搭在大腿上。“我不只要教你如何在战斗中获胜，Clark。我还必须教会你如何在输掉的时候保住性命。怎样接受打击，怎样摔倒。你需要训练，而且需要无所畏惧。从没有害怕过不代表你就勇敢。”

“这听上去有点耳熟。”Clark坐起身，用手拢过头发。也许现在不是去戳这个痛处的最好时机，但是他的情绪就跟旁边这家伙一样的人性。“怎么说来着……‘你不勇敢，人类才勇敢’？”[译注：这里Clark引的是老爷在BvS里的台词：You’re not brave, men are brave。]

Clark期待看到Bruce怔住或者绷起脸，可是他几乎没有显示出一丝退缩。只是轻轻摇了一下头。“不是我最值得自豪的时刻。”

Clark看得出他脸上的愧疚，然后意识到自己不需要这些。“我接受你的道歉，”他温和的说，站起身，向Bruce伸出一只手——倒不是说他真的需要自己的帮助。但他还是接受了，Clark为此感到高兴。

在那之后，他试图用自己的小腿去绊Bruce，利用这个支点旋转，用这个人自身的体重将他放倒——Bruce在他的控制中转过身，猛地将他扔到垫子上然后立刻骑在他身上固定住他，将他的双手牢牢地按在头部两侧。

“太外行了，”Bruce低声说，大腿夹紧了Clark身体两侧。Clark从手腕被Bruce握紧的地方感觉到了自己的脉搏。

“好吧，”Clark说，有点喘不上气，他试着不要在此时笑出来。

“至少胜过了你自己。这种尝试起码值得嘉奖。”

*

显然，像Clark这样的外行人必须得从最基础的开始，而训练内容几乎就是反复不断被扔到垫子上。Bruce向他演示了一系列毫不费力地翻滚、卧倒然后再滑步起身的方式，每一个动作都流畅过渡到下一个。他让这一切看上去不可思议地轻松。

Clark很快就发现完全不是这么回事。实际上，这比单纯摔倒更耗费精力。

“这种技巧叫做 _受身_ [译注：合气道和柔道里的技巧]，”Bruce告诉他，耐心地指导Clark如何正确地翻转：何时用后背或者肩膀着地；何时利用双手防止彻底摔倒；如何在动作不够平稳的情况下也能翻滚然后快速站住脚。“摔倒的艺术。将弱点最小化这点至关重要，而且很可能会是你能在这里学到的最关键的东西。”

而且好家伙，Bruce真是相当坚决地要确保让他学会。天知道在经过了多少小时的拙劣翻滚之后，Clark张开四肢摊在垫子上，剧烈地喘着气，汗水向着各处让人觉得不自在的地方汇集。

“起来，”Bruce说。“再来一次。”

“不干。”Clark身体每一部分都发出了抗议；就连他以前没意识到的肌肉都在酸疼。Bruce Wayne上辈子绝对是个有虐待狂倾向的健身教练。“起不来。”

“你行的，”Bruce重复着，不容忍任何反驳。“再来一次，Clark。”

Clark深吸了一口气，然后摇摇晃晃地站起来。自从归来后最初意识模糊的那几天起，他就再没感到这么筋疲力尽过，四肢沉重到提不起来，在他身上造成了一种深入骨髓的疼痛。

“感觉糟糕极了。”他说。

“你会习惯的。”Bruce用掌跟推动Clark的肩膀，纠正他的姿势。他重复着这个动作，每一次接触都让Clark的脉搏跳得更快，令他无法决定到底该战斗还是逃跑。“好了。准备撞上垫子吧。”

Clark花了几秒钟想让自己镇定下来，但是很明显在Bruce看来还是太久了。一只手握上了他的手腕；他的手臂被扭转，然后整个世界都开始倾斜。他有足够的时间去思考也许Bruce有点过于享受这个把他扔来扔去的过程，然后就背部着地狠狠地摔在垫子上。他猛地吐出一口气，随着落地的势头翻转，察觉到自己身体反射性的动作，他在下意识地细微调整着角度和速度，肌肉记忆发出了指令告诉他该让手在哪里落地，什么时候推开地面。

“哈，”Clark说。最后停在一个蹲伏的状态下并且做出了向上跃起的准备，如果他还能找到一丝气力的话。

“很好，”Bruce说。他听上去很满意，Clark感到一阵发自内心的自豪。“现在算是有些进展了。”

*

下午三点左右，他们重新回到湖边别墅里。Alfred给他们留了一大盘食物和一壶冰水；Bruce给自己倒了一杯，在吃光一个三明治之后再次消失了。Clark趁着这个机会坐在沙发上发了会呆，直到他突然察觉自己大概该先冲个澡再占他屋主那些极度昂贵的家具的便宜。

他踉跄地站起身，正在检查会显出自己罪状的痕迹时，Bruce一阵风似的回到了屋里。他身上穿着一件深蓝色的西装，打理的一丝不苟，举手投足间带着从容时髦的 _Wayne_ 风格，比Clark第一次见到他的时候还夸张。

“请原谅我，”他边戴手表边说。“一小时后有个会议，然后还有一些——”他做了个暧昧的手势，“——一些别的事情要处理。”

对此，Clark一点不感到羡慕。他已经累得只想到今天还有别的事要做就受不了的地步了。“你就从来不停下吗？”他问。

Bruce的手指停在表带上。“停下来然后干什么？”

Clark耸了耸肩。严格来说，他本是反问来着。他直接换了个话题。“介意我用你的浴室冲个澡吗？”

“不需要问我的允许。记得给自己准备一份蛋白质饮料，”Bruce看着他费劲地走向卧室的时候开口。“你会在早上感激自己这么做的。”

“我不觉得那时候我会因为任何事感谢任何人的，”Clark说。“饶了我吧。”

*

使用Bruce的浴室感觉上似乎不像睡他的床那样侵犯了他的隐私，但即使有了明确的允许，这两者也相去不远。浴室的面盆小得有些不切实际，让他差点就打算直接用厨房的水池了，但是在良好的家教下，他实在无法说服自己做出这种举动——而且他也不想冒着被Alfred看到这种场面的风险。

最终，他认定是自己想多了，然后一路跌跌撞撞地走向浴室，边走边脱衣服。淋浴间里设置的调节旋钮多到过分，在反复尝试反复失败外加被冷水浇了次透心凉之后，Clark搞清楚了分别控制水流和温度的部分。（并且在偶然间，还发现了打开广播和警用频道的控制器。）水流带着令人满意的压力冲击着他的肩膀，温度正好在可以让人接受的范围内。

这样尖锐地被人逼迫着让他感到有些焦躁。在已经习惯于将数吨重的物体视若无物一样地举起来，惬意地遨游在大气圈中间层，或是毫不在意地把刚被微波加热好的脆皮派塞进嘴里的时候[译注：麦当劳刚出炉的苹果派的温度]，很现实的认识到自己肉体上的极限——更不用说亲身体会到——让他感到非同一般的震惊。

他知道Bruce的极限同样也该是被他的生理机能所决定，然而——

Bruce是个意志非常坚定的人。Clark向后仰起头，让水流冲刷过全身。察觉到自己忘了拿块香皂进来。他伸出手去摸索，但是淋浴间里只有一瓶沐浴露。

他在脑海里描绘着一幅画面，Bruce靠近指导他做出落地的动作的同时从Clark的皮肤上闻到了自己的味道，他完全无法想象Bruce对此会有何反应，而这一点也许就是一个警告。

他自己对于这个想法的反应也没有更让人安心。他动作匆忙地关掉了淋浴。

*

在午后余下的时间里，Clark一直盯着书上的同一页纸反复看了三十多次，然后，当阳光不再折射到湖边别墅的窗户上，开始向着地平线下沉时，他决定去打个盹。他的毯子被叠成整齐的方形放在了沙发上，所以他想就睡在这里大概也没问题。

在感到自己的脚被踹下沙发边缘的时候他醒了过来。“喂，”他说，嗓音由于困意沙哑而模糊。

坐垫下陷之后，他听见葡萄酒杯互相轻撞发出的声音。“嗨，”Bruce说。他打开落地灯，在Clark眨着眼的时候，两人被温暖的光线包裹起来，阴影被驱赶到了别墅的落地窗边。“如果吵醒你了不好意思。”

“不，你才没觉得不好意思，”Clark说。

“呵。”Bruce一只手松开领带，用另一只手将酒杯放下。“好吧。如果你睡在床上的话，我——”

“是啦，我明白。谢谢你的提醒，但是。”Clark揉着眼睛。也许睡在客厅比自己当初想象得更妨碍别人。“听着，我也许该去订间酒店什么的。”

“你住在这里更实际。”

“感觉像是打扰到你了。”

Bruce沉默了一会，在室内光线的映照下眼神深沉。Clark看着他下颌肌肉逐渐绷紧。“你没有。而且，总有人会注意到你进出这里的。我不想让媒体去推测那个原因。”

Clark吸了口气。“或者是那个人。情况会变得复杂起来。”

“尤其是对于你来说，但是没错，”Bruce说。“你不只是一张漂亮的脸蛋，Kent。喝吗？”

“我，呃。”Clark尝试该如何去理解这个评价，同时假装自己脸上的神态是因为看见了酒瓶标签上的日期。“这给我喝就浪费了。”

Bruce的表情没有任何变化。房间里只有瓶口接触上酒杯，和倾倒酒液时发出的柔和轻响。“随你便吧，”他说，语气并不激烈，只带着沉重的倦意。

“晚上不太顺利？”

Bruce什么也没说，只是重重地出了口气，然后灌下一大口酒。

Clark不知道Bruce到底是在考虑什么，但是他的确该休息一下——从小镇到达这里以后他肯定就没睡过觉，Clark也不相信他在飞机上真的睡着过。坚持让他去床上睡觉显然是不可能的，所以至少Clark可以把沙发留给他。他慢吞吞地站起来，把毯子留在沙发上。“那我就……晚安，Bruce，”他嘟囔着说。

Bruce举起酒杯向他做了个无声的示意。

走到门边的时候，Clark回头看了一眼。他原本期待着看到他懒洋洋地斜靠在沙发上，两腿分开酒杯挂在手指间，就像那个他轻易扮演出的完美无缺的花花公子形象，但是这里没有为此项表演存在的观众。他向前弯着腰，手肘抵在膝盖上，酒杯被他紧扣在双手之间。

*

床单上残留着洗衣液的味道，仅此而已。

Clark毫无睡意地躺在Bruce的床上，然后自起死回生以来头一次，他想搞明白见鬼的自己到底是怎么了。

*

Clark不太确定唤醒自己的到底是煎培根的诱人香味，还是那阵自他从床上爬起来的过程中仍旧不断从胃里传出的漫长吵闹的低鸣声。他用最快速度冲了个澡（有些迟疑地用了一点沐浴露；不去想自己已经有多熟悉这个气味），无视肩膀肌肉发出的强烈抗议穿上牛仔裤和一件干净衬衣，然后在有限的成果下尽可能地把床铺整理到睡觉前的样子。他掌握的技能里并不包括把床单折成标准齐整的三角折这一项。

Clark在嗅觉的引导下走进厨房。“下午好，先生，”Alfred说，他衬衫外面套着一条围裙，正站在炉子前动作熟练地翻搅着平底煎锅里的东西。闻起来棒极了。“想要怎么做您那份鸡蛋？”

“下午？”Clark转头看向窗外的湖面。没有清晨时分出现在水面上的薄雾；太阳正高挂在头顶上，阳光斜穿过云层射向地面。简直让人感到困惑，他心想这个懒散的早晨到底是凭自己的努力换来的，还是说这只是昨晚那种古怪紧张局势的延续。虽然不觉得Bruce会对他网开一面，但是他也乐意接受这种回避手段。

“Bruce老爷让我代为致歉，”Alfred说着，就好像看穿了他的想法一样。“发生了一些事。”

Clark把一个高脚凳拉到吧台旁，打消了一阵突然涌上的微妙失望感。“他身上老是出事，哈，”他说，Alfred把一个盘子放在他面前，倒上了一大份煎得酥脆的培根。

“他确实多少有点给自己找一堆事的倾向。”一大摞烤面包片出现伴随着一杯橙汁（鲜榨的），一杯咖啡（极浓的）还有一份叠起的报纸出现在眼前，正当Clark对于被侍奉用餐感到越发局促不安的时候。“您那份鸡蛋，Kent先生？”

“你不需要做这些事的，Alfred，”Clark说。“我完全不介意自己准备早餐。”

“也许吧，但这是Bruce老爷的指示。”

“噢，好吧，当然不想让你因为我惹上麻烦。”Clark塞了一嘴的烤面包，快速向他窃笑了一下。“那就要半熟的煎蛋。但是！你必须改叫我Clark，然后让我来洗碗。这些是我的条件。”

“喔。您很会讨价还价。”Alfred的笑容不明显却很真诚，这让Clark认定自己非常喜欢他这种风格。

Clark边吃边翻开报纸——是《哥谭公报》，理所当然——Bruce的脸就印在上面，在折痕下一脸怒气。这是一张他站在公司门口阶梯上被偷拍的照片，他外套敞开着，头发略微有些不服帖。Clark完全不相信他对此毫无察觉，但是他的心情还是变得沉重起来。

WAYNE工业技术泄露，头条是这样声明的。首席执行官艰难挽回颜面。

“就像我说过的。”Alfred将几个煎蛋盛到Clark的盘子里。“他现在手里有不少事。但是，我必须要补充一点，情况并不像看上去那么糟糕。”

“说不好，”Clark边说边快速浏览那篇报道。他想起了Bruce疲惫的脸，肩膀绷紧的线条。“看上去相当棘手。”表面上看来，WayneTech的某种原型机被泄露到了黑市上，而且还出现在市面上——不是武器，感谢上帝——是安保以及监视设备。就算是考虑到Wayne靠不住的董事会名声，这也太让人难堪了。

他明白Bruce所有刻意表现出的不检点言行都是计划好的——为了每一次在公开场合显示出他的不称职，Bruce在适当的时机都会安排好意外事件的发生。但这次不一样，他对这一次的失误表现的相当苦恼。

“局面基本上已经控制住了，”Alfred说。“媒体听到风声的时候已经迟了一步。漏洞已经找到而且处理好了，还牵扯出了一些别的薄弱环节。Bruce老爷只需要暂时在股东们面前放低姿态，然后一切都会好转的。”

Clark可以想象到Bruce会有多讨厌这么做。“那么，走漏的那项技术呢？”

“只要，啊，回收回来就行了。就其本身而言并不是件难事，只是要耗些时间。”

Clark知道只要自己能取回一丁点力量，他都可以帮上忙。可以找出一个特殊的通讯频率，定位那件设备然后在眨眼间把它送回Bruce手里。但是他现在没有这么做，而且他也做不到，这种感觉并不好受。

他就像之前说好的那样帮着Alfred洗了餐具，而Alfred出于某种原因从这件事上找到了无穷的乐趣。Clark猜想这是因为自己在过量咖啡因的作用下颤抖不停的缘故。他不介意这种新鲜的体验——他把双手举到身前，尝试完全靠意志力让它们停止轻颤。

“唔。请允许我建议您去散个步，Clark少爷？”Alfred说着将剩余的餐具收起来。

Clark笑了。“也许是个好主意。”但愿这样能放松一下肌肉，同时逐渐消除颤抖。一点新鲜空气外加任何能在哥谭被当作阳光的东西都对他有某种绝对的吸引力。

“的确。在您散步的时候，我有一些差事要办。您需要些什么吗？”

“可以要些香皂吗，”Clark说。然后他有了个主意——虽然犹豫了一瞬把这个想法在心里过了第二遍，但他还是决定顺从自己的冲动。不会有坏处的。“再加上任何Bruce喜欢的甜点。”

最坏的情况下，他只需要自己把它吃掉就是了。

*

Clark沿着湖边铺满沙砾的小路上慢跑着。照射在肩膀上的阳光，和自己脚步、心跳、呼吸的平稳节奏，都让人感觉很舒服。这不是堪萨斯的夏日，甚至都比不上大都会的，但是他能感到肌肉中的酸痛正在消散，减弱到了可以忍受的程度。

在不得不停下来喘口气的时候，他发现自己已经距离Wayne大宅的废墟不远了。

靠得越近，它支离破碎的骨架就越让人感到沉重压抑，而他在一种想要看得更清楚的冲动下并没有停下脚步。他发现自己被它吸引着穿过茂盛的野草花丛，一直进入到了冷寂的内部。日光在这里被截断，暴露出一片片阴影。

Clark缓慢地在原地转着，看着这些映照在一道道不温不热的阳光下的残骸：断裂的立柱和被烟灰熏黑的石头；倒在地板上的烧焦的横梁；汽水瓶和快餐包装纸，还有墙上乱七八糟的涂鸦。

（这一片荒废的景象让他想起了那个码头。如果他闭上眼睛，他几乎能够听到装甲上金属部分相互摩擦发出的声音，几乎能够尝到自己嘴里的血腥味。）

他蹲下身体，用手指抹掉浮尘。毫无疑问，这下面曾是打磨光滑的大理石地砖。奢华的地毯，实木镶嵌的墙面，还有头顶上的枝形吊灯；无数的晚会在这里举办，刻印上了一代又一代的记忆。现在，都消失了。被遗忘腐朽。看上去Bruce决意要让自己成为这个家族的最后一代。

当Clark向着入口转过身的时候，他就在那里，剪影出现在门边。Bruce，他双手插在口袋里，羊毛大衣被微风轻抚着。“你不该来这里，”他说，声音空洞地在昏暗中回响着。“这个地方闹鬼。”

Clark很肯定闹鬼的并不是这栋建筑。“这么说来，幸运的是我不相信鬼神，”他说着从这片瓦砾中择路而出。

*

Bruce用这一次课程只练 _受身技_ 来威胁他，但在半小时后他看上去对于Clark的进步很满意。Clark已经认定肯定是这个缘故，因为这只蝙蝠不是那种会怜悯人的类型，不管受害者会发出多少声惨叫。

“好了，够了。我们可以进行下一步了，”在Clark后翻，用手撑着落地，在这个姿势中大声地抱怨了一下之后，Bruce这样表示。然后他用手揉着额头，轻声嘟囔着。

“头疼？”Clark问。

“差不多吧。”他双手交叉，把掌心向外翻转，手臂伸到头顶，肌肉在他贴身的黑色T恤下收缩着。

（Clark刚才也许多看了他几眼，就在他光着脚穿着柔道裤和那件T恤下到这个洞穴里来的时候，他的头发全拢到了后面，因为刚洗过澡而湿润着，但那时是因为他还从没见过Bruce除了手和脸以外的部分。

他身上有许多伤疤。）

“Clark，”Bruce打着响指。“注意力集中在训练上，小子。”

“不好意思，不好意思。”Clark暗自摇了摇头，试着不再去细想Bruce锁骨上的瘀青。可是Bruce转动肩膀再次抻拉手臂的动作让他的努力从某种程度上变得更加困难了。“什么，呃。我们现在要干嘛？”

“ _形_ [译注：和受身技一样也是柔道中的动作]，”他说。“靠近点看我的示范。”

“好的，没问题。”自己的回答也许有点过于热情了。Clark腼腆地笑了一下。

Bruce向他投去一个意义不明的眼神，然后动作平稳地进入预备姿势，膝盖弯曲，双手握拳。他做出了一系列流畅的形态和进攻动作，脚步的移动和身体的扭转都带着恰到好处的优雅，看上去和任何Clark在儿时从带有空手道训练片段的电影里见过的非常相似。

“我知道你在想什么，”Bruce说，猛地进入停止动作然后鞠了一躬。“把它们从脑子里清出去。”

Clark坏笑了一下。“上蜡，脱蜡，Daniel桑。”[译注：原文为Wax on, wax off, Daniel-san。Clark在这里引用的是一句电影台词，出自1984年的美国电影《The Karate Kid》，直译是《空手道小子》，Wiki上给出的是《小子难缠》。电影大致讲述了高中生Daniel搬到加州后受到欺负，日本移民Miyagi教导他空手道的故事。最初的训练被融入到了日常家务中，包括给车打蜡，给地板抛光，修整栅栏。Wax on wax off实际上是利用手臂做出顺时针和逆时针的防御性拦截动作。]

“简直比我预计的更糟糕。”Bruce摇着头，回到了最初的预备姿势。“糟透了。好了，现在你来试一下。跟着我的动作。”

Clark在他示范各项技巧的时候尽力模仿着——向下防御，刺拳，向上防御——一旦记住了在不同姿势间的转换方式以后他觉得自己完成的还不错，但是Bruce制止了他然后让他保持住当前的姿势。

“就像你学会的那些摔倒方法一样，”他说着，手轻压住Clark的手臂肌肉让他调整位置，“这些技巧会变成你的第二天性，深深印在你的程序性记忆里。所以，我们要保证用正确的方式做到。”

“当然，”Clark说，Bruce的手正放在他的后腰上。只是为了让他前倾一点，没什么大不了的。然后是在膝盖上，稍微转动了他的大腿。

之后在Clark下巴上，抬高了他的头，这正好让他看到了Bruce是怎样凝视自己的。在他挑剔的注视下，自己也许应该感到被压制住，整个人被拆解开，变得无法反抗才对。

“就是这样，”Bruce低声呢喃着，从Clark看来他像是对某些东西感到满意了。“很完美。”

*

训练结束，晚餐也准备好了，烤箱里温着一锅法式红酒炖牛肉。Bruce把它配着速食土豆泥一起端上了桌，这让Clark在开口要番茄酱的时候少了些难堪。Bruce脸上的神色已经够精彩了。

客厅角落里有张嵌着玻璃面板的桌子，他在那里坐下，小心地移开Bruce的笔记本电脑、平板电脑和一大摞各式各样的公司报告。Bruce则一手托着盘子踱着步，就好像坐下和Clark一起用餐的行为会建立起某种他很小心一直想要避开的社会契约一样。

“我看了今天的报纸，”Clark开口，用餐结束后就再无法用餐具间的碰撞声来掩盖这种沉默了。

作为回应，Bruce冷淡地哼了一声，越过Clark的肩膀拿起他的盘子。他消失在厨房里，启动洗碗机的同时把餐具放进去，造成了一阵嘈杂的声音。洗碗机。想当然的——这个地方配置齐全，也只有Clark才会用手洗。他很庆幸Alfred觉得他这样做很可爱而不是愚蠢。

然后有打开冰箱门时内外轻微的气压差发出的声响，紧接着是一个漫长的停顿。

“你真是非要让大家都喜欢你，”Bruce说着，他的声音轻到只够让Clark听见。“不是吗。”

Clark没有发表任何意见。当Bruce再次出现的时候，他手里拿着葡萄酒和酒杯——又是两个酒杯——还有一块楔形巧克力蛋糕。他把所有东西都放在咖啡桌上。“到这边来，”他说。他的声音里没有特别的意味；不是斥责但也不算开心，只被精确修饰得不带任何感情。

Clark选择在至少离他一臂远的地方坐下。

这次的葡萄酒不是那种会让人心疼的佳酿——甚至年份还不到十年。Clark怀疑这是一个深思熟虑后的结果。他看着Bruce把酒倒出，然后在他对着蛋糕皱眉，用指尖轻推着杯底，像是要把它沿着某种看不见的标尺摆正一样的过程中，一直注视着他。

“Clark，”Bruce最终开口，然后举起他的酒杯。在灌下一大口之后，将它随意地放回桌上。“你期望从我这里得到什么？”

Clark大胆地给了这个问题充分的考虑，然后在得不出稳妥结论的前提下，问，“你的意思是？”

你明白我的意思，Bruce的表情这样说。

“只是块蛋糕，Bruce。别想太多。”

“但是，为什么？”

“像刚才说的，我看过报纸了。Alfred补充了其余的消息。如果我说的不对就纠正我，但是你给我的印象不像是那种会优待自己的家伙，除了这些——”Clark挥手示意着Bruce显示出的财富，那副奢侈的表象，“——就算是在形势不顺的时候。所以我想我愿意去做。就是这样，这就是我的动机。”

出乎Clark的意料，Bruce突然笑了出来，那个表情足以触动他的神经。他很快就发觉并收起了笑容——然后继续盯着那块该死的蛋糕，把它看作是陷阱一样——但是他的态度有所缓和，警戒态势中的微小变化看上去就像改变了他整个人一样。“你是个不一般的存在，Clark Kent，”他说。

“我也是这么听说的，”Clark干巴巴地说。

Bruce用一根手指将盘子拉向自己。“你明白的，要把我之前对你的看法整合起来不是件容易的事，”他说，“那个概念，那个抽象的形象——”

“那个凶兆。”

“——那个凶兆，”Bruce说，声音有些发紧。“把它们和你真实的样子整合到一起。我以为通过拜访你母亲来知悉你的人生，自己就已经掌握了一切，但是这些在真正和你相处的时候没有起到半点作用。你的善良让人无法承受，Clark。我保持距离你却用笑话打破僵局。我把床让给你而你只肯接受沙发。我一度想要至你于死地。而你带回了蛋糕给我。”

“你已经道过歉了，”Clark说，脸上带着浅浅的笑容。

Bruce长出一口气，用拇指揉着额角。“你会招来麻烦的。”

“那是我最不想看到的情况。”

“这就是问题所在，”Bruce说，把叉子的边缘切进蛋糕。“当你想要取悦不正当的人的时候会产生什么后果？”

“你就是那个不正当的人吗？”

叉子带着一小块蛋糕停在了Bruce嘴边。“我没有这么说。”

“你是这么暗示的。”

Bruce吃下那块蛋糕，用叉子示意。“不。这是你的推断，而且结论并不正确。”

“这么说来，你就是那个正当的人。我应该听你的。”

“也是错误推断。”

“但并不会让你觉得不高兴。”

这个回答让他惊讶地笑了出来。他放下叉子。“祸害。”

“我也是这么听说的，”Clark再一次表示。

Bruce终于转身看向他。他的脸上显示出一种活力，Clark只在蝙蝠洞里见过他这副样子，当他不是Wayne而是那只蝙蝠——或是处在这两种极端面孔之间的时候。

“你看重忠诚，”Clark说。“这就是为什么这次泄露事件给了你那么大打击。”

“忠诚是要靠努力而不是交易得到的。”Bruce再次拿起叉子，心不在焉地切下另一小块蛋糕。他皱起眉头。“他跟了我将近八年了。大概是我判断失误了。”

“金钱无法买到忠诚，”Clark说，“但是却可以买到一个复制品。只不过是有人开出了比你更高的价格。”

“很明显。”

“这不是你的过失，Bruce。”

“你要代表我的理智发声吗？”

“不好说，你现在有不讲道理吗？”

Bruce再次笑了出来：这是一个低沉、柔和的声音，一点不像他在访谈节目上伪装得那样尖利刺耳。Clark心想自己能够习惯这个声音的，和着想要跟他一道笑出来的那份感觉一起。他们暂时陷入了沉默中。

“蛋糕味道不错？”Clark问。

“是我的最爱。”蛋糕还剩下一半。Bruce在盘子边缘摆好叉子，递给了Clark。

“噢，不了。谢谢。”

“碳水化合物过量，”Bruce说。

“说得好像你没有总保持一种热量摄入不足的状态似的。都吃了吧。”

“全吃掉会让你高兴的，不是吗，”Bruce挑衅地开口，然而叉子已经开始往嘴里送了。他在期待中闭上双眼。Clark有一种迫切冲动想要对此有所行动，但是又不确定自己想干什么，所以他等待着，而这股冲动就这样消逝了。

“那你就顺着我吧。”

“真麻烦，”Bruce说。“这次至少尝尝葡萄酒吧。”

“你是想灌醉我吗，Wayne先生？”Clark问。他因为Bruce的配合振奋起精神，一阵暖意在心中发散开。现在，自己已经见到了他一些不一样的面目，他心想他最喜欢这一个。也许是因为它在自己的预料之外。

Bruce挑起一边眉毛。“但愿一杯酒还不足以灌醉你，Kent先生。”

在力量全盛的时候，酒精对他不起作用，但现在这个状态让他一直犹豫着没去尝试。他还从没喝醉过。而Bruce显然也是想到了这点，因为当他想要解释的时候，他拿起那杯酒自己喝掉了。

*

这一切成为了日常惯例：从清晨开始，以 _受身技_ 和 _形_ 作为热身，Bruce会在之后加入新的技巧。有时偏向于空手道；把高级技巧融合进他已经学会的常规动作里。有时是柔道；押込技和固技对身体的要求都相当高，这导致Clark不得不经常叫暂停来喘口气。偶尔，也会有太极。

“真的？”Clark问，手臂划出一个半圆带过头顶。“这不是老年人的运动吗？”

“用处很大。帮助集中注意力。基本上算是一种冥想的状态，”Bruce回答。“所有我教你的东西都是有用的。”

“话说回来，你懂多少种格斗技巧？”

“一百二十七种。”

Clark大笑。然后他收起笑容，因为他说的必然是事实。“而且你还是被忍者训练出来的，对吧？”他半是开玩笑地说。

“如果你想这么理解的话，”Bruce就事论事地说，“注意你的动作。手伸得太长了。”

*

十五天以后，Bruce终于挥出了第一拳。

Clark转了一下用身体侧面接住这个攻击。痛感不算太强烈；Bruce手上戴着有填充物的手套，而且提前透露了自己的意图。即使这样他还是感到震惊，但是被不断磨练过的反应立刻就让他提高了警惕。

他用小臂挡住第二次攻击，冲击带来的震动传递到了骨头上。Bruce脸上的神情看不出是高兴还是不高兴，只是非常地专注。Clark快速吐出一口气。他没戴手套，所以对于主动进攻表现得有些谨慎，因此他尝试避开Bruce的攻击范围，或者在避无可避的时候伸手格挡。

Bruce持续不断地利用快速的直拳进攻，在这种速度下想要接下全部攻势几乎是不可能的，只过了一会Clark就隐约开始感到疼痛。明天他的身上会出现瘀青的——虽然伴随着疼痛这个代价，这种体验还是很新鲜。

（他每晚都站在镜子前，查看绽开在肋骨和手臂上的黄色紫色的瘀伤；那些仅仅是被Bruce抛出去或固定住就能留下的痕迹。总感觉有些羞耻。）

最终他预判到了Bruce防守中一处弱点——是他故意做出来的让Clark发现的——用肩膀一顶，扫过Bruce双腿，将他翻倒在了垫子上。他立刻放低身体，像被教导的那样用身体紧紧固定住Bruce：一只手臂绕在他后颈上，另一只压住他大腿握牢。

“干的漂亮，”Bruce在他耳边说。他伸出自由的那只手抓向Clark颈背处。Clark感觉到他的肌肉绷紧，明白他轻松就能将自己掀开，但他并没有马上这么做。“下次手上再用力些。”

然后他同时将两人翻过身，猛地把Clark后背着地扔到了垫子上，在Clark徒劳喘气的时候压制住了他。

*

与家中的农舍相比，这座湖边别墅引发了另一种类型的幽闭烦躁症——间接的活力代替了惰性和疲乏。不是那种无聊到需要找些事做的状态，而是一种持续性的精神刺激。

因此，Clark每天起床第一件事就是去绕湖慢跑。三公里左右的距离，十二分钟早晨清爽的空气，也给了Bruce足够的时间去卧室里取任何他可能要用的东西。（在经历了几次极端尴尬的场面之后，这已经成为他们之间默认的方式了。

而且，就算Clark已经注意到Bruce有时会在自己睡觉期间出入客厅和蝙蝠洞，他也不觉得自己有必要把这一点指出来。）

今天他跑得很快，轻松完成了这段距离，就好像根本没有接触到地面一样，当湖边别墅在回程的视野中出现时，卧室的调光玻璃仍处在雾面状态。他看了眼手表——比上周快了整整一分钟。状态正在迅速恢复中。

他平顺着呼吸缓步走上露台。玻璃还模糊着，他抬起手臂，举过头顶，开始在放松的过程中做肌肉拉伸。这自然而然地就延伸成了训练——微风拂过湖面吹向树林，合着远处传来的鸟鸣声，在这样的环境里正好适合打太极。野马分鬃。白鹤亮翅。

窗户在霎那间变得透明——Clark几乎能听得到这种转变，中断的电流引起了静电荷的变换，尖锐的 _滴答声_ 刚好就敲打在他感知范围的边缘上。他从余光中发觉Bruce正注视着自己，如镜子般反光的窗户后面，一套深色西装和沙沙作响的树林的倒影混合在了一起。

左右搂膝拗步[译注：原文Brush knee and step forward，太极的动作]。缓慢、平静，心跳正逐渐稳定下来。他听见湖边别墅大门打开再关上的声音，还有露台地板吱嘎的轻响。他转过身，马上就看出Bruce已经大致进入角色了：那道玩味似的挑起的眉毛，唇角隐约的得意笑容。这么看来，早上要开的并不是董事会议。

“今天要去和谁应酬？”Clark问。

“与你无关。”Bruce用掌心托住Clark的手肘，略微向上抬。Clark抵抗着，迫使他在手上加了些力。他已经发觉当被Bruce傲慢无礼地对待时，自己会有点恶作剧的倾向。倒不是说这么做能有什么帮助。“Clark，”Bruce严肃地说，换了个动作圈住他的手腕。

Clark向他挑衅地笑着，故意垮下另一边肩膀。想当然的，Bruce立刻就扶上他的手臂调整他的姿势——看起来他就是忍不住，Clark注意到了这点。他试图保持一副严肃的神情。Bruce在瞬间反应过来，然后无可奈何地摇了摇头，收回手。

“真是胡闹，”他说，附近传来了轮胎压在碎石路上的动静，出租车已经到了。他调整自己的外套，拉直袖口，展现出了十足Bruce Wayne的做派。“我们可以待会再玩这一套，”他说，然后轻拍着Clark的脸颊。“但是首先，我得先去给自己身上洒几杯马丁尼。”

“记得也喝一点，”Clark在他信步走开的时候喊着。“给我个打赢你的机会！”

*

Clark在和他母亲的电话里消磨了大约一小时的时间——她向他简要讲述了一下小镇最近的消息，当然并不全是八卦，不是、完全不是——询问他哥谭是否已经发现了还有个被称作太阳的东西，并告诉他她想他了。最后这句话在他心中留下了一个空洞，而她也听到了。

“也许你应该尽快过来看看，”她说。“我会准备奶酪蛋糕的。”

Clark对着话筒微笑了一下。“谢谢，妈。我会跟Bruce提一下看看他的意见的。如果他愿意看在我表现良好的面子上给我放个假的话。”

“那么，Bruce怎么样？”

在巧克力蛋糕事件之后稍微不那么冷淡了，更能容忍Clark做出的蠢事了，但是总体来说仍然有疏离感。要不然就是像今天早晨那样，在淡漠的友善中却带着某种在表象下慢慢积累的情感，同时还有为了约束它们而筑起的高墙。说他反复无常都算是轻描淡写的。

“他是Bruce。”

她在电话另一端大笑着。“也欢迎他来。天知道那个男人真该学着让自己休息一下了。”

“是啊，真那么简单就好了，”Clark说。

*

他快速冲了个澡，从两瓶一模一样的沐浴露中挑出一瓶用了点（谢谢你，Alfred，Clark心想，好极了，妙极了）。当他站在卧室里擦头发的时候，有件事吸引了他的注意力——铺在床上的床单，它在他出门前还是平整的。

而现在，床中央有一片隐约的压痕，出于某种原因床单轻微地起皱了，就像是——

Clark扔开毛巾俯下身，一边膝盖跪在床垫上。Bruce古龙水的味道从床单上散发了出来。浓烈得似乎他喷过之后马上就躺在这里一样。Clark突然感到喉咙发紧，连吞咽都变得困难。呼吸在他的胸腔中产生了一些奇怪的效果，手臂上的汗毛像过电似的竖了起来。Bruce曾在他出门跑步的时候躺在这里。为什么？

与你无关，Bruce在他脑海里这样说，也许他要去见的并不是个熟人。不是生意上的合作伙伴。也许今天是个约会。而他需要提前发泄一些精力。

Clark一步步从床边退开，上帝啊，为什么这让他这么——

而现在他正想象Bruce做着那件事。西装外套敞开着，衬衫被扯松，头向后仰起——

他被体内一阵突如其来的热流击中，想象力追逐着这个想法，用他渴望看到的情景填充了那张空床上凹陷下去的空间。

Clark猛然吐出一口气。

在慢跑中消耗掉的那部分多余精力突然又都回来了，像肾上腺素激增一样蔓延他全身。眼下，蝙蝠洞里那片铺了垫子的地板似乎是个不错的主意——需要某种可以让他把自己往上摔的越狠越好的东西。

他推开掩藏秘密入口的墙面鑲板，安全系统的控制面板亮起，那块闪烁的绿色显示屏要求他提供通行凭证。

在床头柜上，Clark的手机开始震动。

**[13:17] Bruce:**

别四处打探。

Clark犹豫了一下，手上的颤抖让他在数次尝试失败之后才终于做出了回复。

**[13:18] Clark:**

我没有

**[13:19] Clark:**

我可以用健身房吗？

**[13:19] Clark:**

我觉得有点无聊

没有收到立即的回复。Clark晃进厨房，倒了杯水，一口气喝光。他的手机在口袋里震动着。信息是一串长得过分的散列代码。[译注：也就是说Bruce的回复不是密码。]

**[13:24] Bruce:**

我电脑里有解码软件。

好极了，一个寻宝游戏。他走进客厅里，打开Bruce笔记本电脑的屏幕唤醒系统。一个闪烁的光标回瞪着他。

**[13:25] Clark:**

你的电脑需要密码

如果他现在拥有超级听力的话，Clark确定自己能听到Bruce翻白眼的声音。

**[13:27] Bruce:**

Clark，我现在在开会。

Clark想象着Bruce和一位无名女士坐在一间昂贵的餐厅里，脸上带着微笑和悠闲迷人的气质。在桌子下面，她也许会用脚背轻蹭着Bruce的脚踝。Clark完全不该为此感到嫉妒，但无论如何他还是希望他是真的在开会。

**[13:27] Clark:**

不好意思打扰了 :^)

**[13:28] Bruce:**

别对我用表情符号。

又是一次漫长的停顿。Clark绕着客厅走了一圈。

**[13:32] Bruce:**

立刻将这条信息删掉：

**[13:32] Bruce:**

10-47-27-05-39

**[13:33] Bruce:**

实际上，把整段对话都删掉。

**[13:33] Bruce:**

然后不要。

**[13:33] Bruce:**

乱碰。

**[13:33] Bruce:**

任何东西。

**[13:34] Clark:**

谢谢，Bruce！！:^D

**[13:39] Bruce:**

Clark。

*

Clark不确定自己已经在地下呆了多久。久到在拳击练习中出了一身大汗；久到躺在垫子上时能感到手臂和肩膀处的酸疼，久到让强烈绷紧的身体松弛了下来。事实上，直到Bruce回家之前，他都是相当放空的状态。

他在走下蝙蝠洞的时候身上仍穿着西装，他甩掉外套，踢开皮鞋，然后径直冲向Clark，轻易地将他撞倒在地上。

“ _呃_ ，”Clark说，翻身站起进入预备姿态。“嗨。”

Bruce只是向他呲牙笑了一下，卷起袖子。

“真的？你打算穿着四千美金的西装跟我打？”

“今天就是这种日子。”

Clark侧步避开，小心地绕圈走着，Bruce也做出了相同的移动。“这么看来，你的约会进行得不太顺利？”

“约会？”Bruce说，Clark利用他的惊讶，前冲给了他一拳。Bruce咕哝着，轻巧地挡开了他的下一击，深深地皱起眉头。“我见了几个从星城来的客人。研发机构的人。不顺利，我本来可以在不被打扰的情况下谈事情的。”

“我让Bruce Wayne看上去不够敬业了？”就算Clark在用打趣的语气，那也只是为了压制住自己那部分被缓和的嫉妒情绪。他后仰，在毫厘之间躲过了Bruce的拳头。不是约会。那为什么——？

Bruce拽住Clark的T恤；衣服的接缝承受着拉力，Clark听见缝线发出尖锐的噼啪声断裂开。他闻得到Bruce气息里带着的浓重酒精味。他没有喝醉——他的速度和身体协调性能够证明这一点——但也不是完全清醒的状态。他看上去就像在某种怒气或是情感爆发的边缘。

“没有，”Bruce，“你只是——”

就在Clark正打算扫过他膝盖后方，想要把他摔倒在地上再在垫子上固定住手腕的时候——Bruce放下防守，站直身体叹了口气，转动着肩膀。“我们就——”他说，然后用手指梳理过头发。“今晚还是不要练习了。我需要杯咖啡。”

*

如果Clark真以为两人会上楼回到别墅里，Bruce会坐下跟他简要解释几种不同阿拉比卡高级混合咖啡豆的区别，那他根本就没把这件事好好想清楚。非要简单说明的话，他们正要进入阁楼式的工作区，在这里，Bruce可以把大部分精力投入进屏幕上令人费解的数据里，而不是集中在Clark身上。

Alfred从其中一个工作台上抬起视线，点头向他们打了个招呼，然后继续手中的修理工作。Clark奇怪他如果一直都在的话，为什么Bruce不让他来帮自己开门——这从侧面让他意识到，Bruce _其实是可以_ 这么做的。或许之前Clark并没有认识到这件事的真正意义，自己那时向他要求的是自由出入蝙蝠洞的权利。

但是，Bruce默许了。他反而感到惊慌失措。事情的结果在让人惊喜的同时也有些吓人。

Clark向后靠在桌子上。“这么说，还有谁知道这个神奇数字？”虽然这么问，他其实已经猜到答案了。Bruce以前大概并不像现在这样独来独往的，这种转变如果不是因为天性那么就是出于这样做的必要性。

（他想起了那件展示在冰冷玻璃牢笼中的制服。）

“只有我。Alfred。”Bruce说着坐进椅子里。而Alfred就像接收到一个信号似的，把烙铁放回架子上走开了。Bruce长长地呼出一口气，敲打着屏幕。“还有你。”

Clark移开自己一直盯着他侧脸、嘴唇和绷紧的下颌线条的视线。他正调整着桌面上浮动的窗口，重复了好几次打开再关闭同样文件夹的动作。

“是我迫使你这么做的，”Clark说。

“我可以轻易拒绝的。”

“你应该换掉这个密码。”

“不用你来告诉我该做什么，Clark，”Bruce打断了Clark，他甚至没能把话说完。他略转向Clark，暂时不再胡乱地摆弄那些窗口，瞥了他一眼。“不。我已经决定了。说不定早该这么做了。”然后用略带轻浮的语气继续，“别让我后悔做出这个决定。”

Clark撇嘴笑了一下。“我会尽量尊重你设置的界限的，”他说。小事一桩；自己也许在下午的时候不经意地被这些界限绊了一跤，但是一般来说，它们都被标得清清楚楚，有两英尺厚十英尺高，而且还是用钢筋水泥建造的。倒不是说Clark就认为Bruce在个人隐私或类似事情上有任何问题。

“呵。”

“说不定——”Clark明白自己正要将状况推回极度尴尬的境地，但是说老实话，这是他能为这个话题找到的最好的开场白了。“说不定比你对我的更尊重。”

Bruce握着鼠标的手顿住了。他从侧面看着Clark。虽然皱起的眉毛传达出了一种隐约的困惑，但他的肩膀也绷紧了。他完全知道Clark指的是什么。

老天，Clark心想，胸口一阵骚动。你还真干了，是不是。

“那是我的卧室，”Bruce为自己辩护。他张开嘴，然后又仔细考虑了一下他想给出的掩饰借口。他叹了口气，看着自己摆在键盘上的手指。“我会叫Alfred换床单的。”

“不用了，没什么，”Clark没来得及制止自己——这完全是出于礼节的反射性回应，没有别的原因，只是不想给人添麻烦，然后他立刻就脸红了。Bruce凝视着他，脸上带着直白的猜测，Clark则在笨拙地寻找更恰当的回答。

再度出现的Alfred把他从这种境地里解救了出来，他手里端着一个托盘，上面放着马克杯和法式咖啡壶。Bruce在拿杯子的过程中也没有把视线从他身上移开，但是之后他转向Alfred，说，“看起来，Ollie在他的地盘上找到了一个CS-1036。”

“是吗，”Alfred说，倒咖啡时全神贯注在马克杯上。

“唔。今天的陈述做得相当不错，虽然对他的人来说有些不公平。我想他们大概不知道他们正试图让我在自己的技术上翻船。”Bruce直接就这样浅尝了一口他的咖啡。Clark伸手去拿鲜奶油。

“Queen先生的确热衷于搞那些恶作剧。”

“他喜欢激怒我。”

“在这种情况下，我怀疑他是否能成功，”Alfred说。

Bruce无视了他的评论。“但这只算是找到了一个密码编写的定序器。我需要在别人成功逆向工程它们之前拿到剩下的——你这样也算是喜欢咖啡？”

Clark手里拿着方糖块呆了一下。“我当然喜欢，”他说，然后将它 _噗通一声_ 丢进杯子里。“只是不喜欢你那种的。什么是密码编写的定序器？”

“是一种我为了实地调研开发出的东西，”Bruce说。

“‘实地调研’。”Clark即使在一手捧着马克杯的情况下也设法比划出了引号的手势。

“别做那种动作，”Bruce说着在屏幕上展开一张示意图。“一种强效的解码工具。是我为了拦截加密通讯线路而设计的。其中一个流失在外的原型机有着相当厉害的篡改程序的能力。现在最紧急的事就是把它们全部找回来。”

安保和监视设备，报纸上是这么说的。看来不止这么简单。Clark靠近屏幕为了看得更清楚些，倒不是说他真能看懂多少。“它们有无线射频识别，对吧？”

“是的，”Bruce说。“但是等级并不高，范围只有几百米。我一直在哥谭四处搜索，但它们是非常便携的设备。就像从草垛里挑针头一样。”

连续几星期每晚都出去寻找。这种事情甚至能让最有耐心的人变得烦躁。“有什么我能帮上忙的？”

“没有任何你做得到而我还没有去做的事了。”

“但是有一些你之前没在做，而我本来可以帮忙的事？”

Alfred显然是有个敏锐的预警系统，在这一刻他又回楼上去了。Bruce回头继续盯着屏幕。“请把这件事交给我吧。”

沮丧感简直要化身成一种实质性的东西，让Clark想要将他压在上面，抗议他的顽固，但是，或许在今天一天之内，自己的鲁莽行为已经够多了。别再刺激他了。他点点头，从桌子旁起身。

“Clark，”Bruce说。他探出手，像是要去抓Clark的手腕，但似乎重新考虑了一下，在最后一刻又改了主意。“先前。我没有——没有做任何不恰当的。举动。我那时有点疲劳。但这也不能作为开脱的借口。是我太轻率了。我很抱歉。”

“我从那里闻到了你古龙水的味道，”Clark说。心脏在胸腔里猛烈地跳动着，让他这句话在说出口的时候并没有达到预期中那种幽默诙谐的效果。

Bruce抿起嘴唇——Clark观察着他喉咙的动作——然后他神色严肃，眯起眼睛。“你感觉怎么样？”他问。

“呃，还好？”

“我没用古龙水，”Bruce说。“但领带上可能沾了些我上次戴它时喷的。你感觉怎么样，Clark。”

噢。Clark瞪大双眼，然后他想起今天早上跑步时的轻松感，地面从脚下飞掠而过——周围的事物看上去也的确更清晰了些，就算在哥谭阴云密布的天空下，色彩也更鲜活了，他还想起体内一直源源不断涌现出的精力——

“好多了，”他这样说着，这种宽慰感几乎让人难以承受。虽然现在还不是他应有或习惯的状态，但是他发现自己已经在屏住呼吸倾听了。就算听不见通过电脑线路板的电流，Alfred在楼上的活动，或是Bruce平稳的心跳，他也几乎能在集中精神的时候感觉到它们，这些微小的信息拉扯着他的感官的边缘。大大超过了在最近几个月里感受到的一切，这让他不得不靠回到桌子旁冷静一下。

“看来你必须得开始手下留情了，”Bruce说。

*

Clark睡不着，而且他相当肯定这不是因为咖啡的缘故。心脏剧烈的敲打甚至震动了床垫，无论他做什么，无论何时闭上眼睛，他能闻到的只有Bruce——他的古龙水，那瓶可恶的沐浴露（说不定是Clark自己身上的味道，但这么想也没有让情况好转， _一点也没有_ ），还有在那之下，专属于每一个人特有的标记，由皮肤和汗水天然散发出的气息，而这一个，就是独属于 _他的_ 。

Bruce曾在这里躺下过，但并没做多余的动作，但是Clark……Clark有了一种想法，没准他真有过这种打算。自己也许早该料到会有这种事的，因为两人经常在一起，再加上非常频繁的肢体接触，他有时也在想Bruce可能忘记了自律做出了超过他意图的调情，而自己也有同样的举动。

（Bruce是个充满了吸引力的人，Clark承认这一点。令人生畏的才智、敏锐、头脑，还有刻意表现出的迷人魅力，有时这些特质不单纯是种伪装。而他——是的，他非常英俊。英俊中带着冷酷。这体现在许多方面上，但和以前不同的是，他的冷酷在原则和同情下有所缓和，并且——

他满布伤痕的皮肤，紧抿的嘴唇。本来会给人一种凶狠的印象。

而他现在就在地下的蝙蝠洞里。如果他要回到这里，Clark能够及时听见吗？

自己想要及时听见吗？）

Clark是个糟糕的客人。他的手在下腹附近抽动着，探入短裤托起然后紧握住了自己。他快速而坚定地动作着，同时尽可能集中精神，竭力搜寻任何能起警告作用的动静，不顾一切地压下从喉咙深处溢出的声音。他听到的那个心跳声是Bruce的吗，还是说这只是他自己心跳的回音？

这个过程没耗费多少时间——尤其是当他已经如此紧张，在回想到训练场里Bruce接触在他身上的手，或者想象着他的嘴唇的时候。太快、太接近极限。Clark转过头，把脸埋进枕头里，然后深吸了一口气，几乎能够 _在舌尖上尝到_ ——

他设法在最后一刻将被单踢了下去，但在射出的同时，却蒙不住自己那阵低沉颤抖的抽气声。

（如果从钢铁楼梯那里传来了脚步声，那也一定是他自己的想象；通向蝙蝠洞的入口一直紧闭着。）

他向着天花板眨了眨眼，等待脉搏平息到一个合理的节奏，让呼吸均匀下来，而当这阵快感褪去时，他带着些许惊骇心想，自己明天该怎么直视Bruce的眼睛。

*

手机在床头柜上吵闹地震动着，将Clark从睡梦中惊醒。他花了几秒钟让昨晚发生的事情在脑海里冲刷而过，沉淀在胃里成了一种不适感，他挥过一只手臂抓起手机，睡眼惺忪地划着屏幕，直到一条信息跳了出来。

**[5:12] Bruce:**

蝙蝠洞。十分钟。

“老天爷，”Clark说，然后翻身下床。“也祝你清晨愉快，Bruce。”

等那阵恶心在洗漱时变为了一种隐约的焦虑，他才发现自己过度解读那条信息了。它来得很突然——但Bruce经常这样。那两个句号感觉像指责一样。即将面临的是一场训斥吗？Clark对于自己能从单单几个字中读出这么多讯息感到惊讶。写头版导语都没有这么折磨人。

这也太可笑了。就算Bruce真的用某种方式看到他了，那又怎样？他也不会知道Clark是在——是在想着他的。

他猛地呼出一口气，从浴室的镜子里瞄了自己几眼，期待看到那阵愧疚感已经彻底从表面上抹去了，但是布满雾气的镜子只反射出了自己那张熟悉的脸。在担忧中皱起的眉毛，乱糟糟潮湿的头发。脸颊也许有些发红，但这很容易就能用浴室里的热气掩饰过去。这算不上是证据。

但另一方面，他心想，我并不是一个侦探。

*

Bruce显然是是刚回来没多久——已经脱掉了蝙蝠制服，但是头发还因为头罩的关系被压得平平地，颧骨上带着一块油彩的污迹。一片新添的瘀伤从汗水浸湿的内衣下面延伸着肿起，遍布在他的手臂上。

“早上好，”他说着扔给Clark一双拳击手套。他在胸前接住它们。“去热身。”

Clark开始了一系列的拉伸动作。多数时间里，他仍旧全身酸痛，但是身体已经大致习惯了这种感觉，这也带来了一种满足感。这是一种具有积极意义的疼痛，就算它让自己强烈地意识到了自身的弱点。

偶尔他也会好奇Bruce是如何处理这种感觉的，当他从数十层楼的高度俯冲而下，或者站在一间充满全副武装的敌人的房间里，或是对抗一个几倍强壮于他所能达到的极限的生物之时，他是否有过那么一瞬间的动摇——又或者，他就是这么无惧于自身的死亡。

（有时，当Clark想到Bruce攥住自己头发的手指，想到他隔着手套压在自己咽喉处的手掌，他感觉自己马上就能抓住某些事实了，但是——）

他把手臂高举过头顶，弓起背部，感受着关节发出的动静。他把那些想法从脑海中驱逐出去。Bruce观察着他，手臂交抱在一起。

“你怎么这么安静。”Bruce说。“发生了什么事？”

“没什么。”难以置信。Clark解开手套，试着不要让自己显得过于仓惶不安。尼龙搭扣被撕开的声音回荡在洞穴里。“我以为你喜欢安静。今晚过得怎样？”

即使Bruce看上去完全没有被说服，至少他没有继续纠缠在这个话题上。“有些进展。我在Diamond街追踪到了一个定序器。出手有点重了，大概还能回收它的部件。”他飞快地向Clark露出了一个狡猾的笑容，在胸前抱拳，鞠躬。

Clark决定不要去过分细想那件设备的命运，前倾身体勉强闪过了Bruce最初懒洋洋的攻势。他用上了拳击的预备姿势，这还是Clark第一次在练习中遇到，感觉有点措手不及。他向后跳了一步，想要先观察一下形势，而Bruce为他演示了一个左右直拳连击的慢动作，从容不迫地打在Clark小臂上。

“保持你的警惕，”他说着用拳头轻推Clark的手肘。“高一点。”

他绕圈走着，只用脚尖着地，Clark不断转动身体保持与他正面相对。Bruce的眼神在昏暗的照明中闪烁了一下，敏捷地向前冲过来。他的拳头结结实实地打在Clark的肋下，另一拳迅速地击中了他头部侧面，Clark摇了摇头，摆脱视线里闪动的金星；或是避开或是挡下了之后的攻击。他为了得到一丝喘息的机会，向后退了几步。

Bruce让脚跟落地，示意Clark向自己进攻。

Clark咧嘴大方笑了一下作为回应，然后让自己进入进攻方的角色。他在冲击Bruce的防守的时候感到肩头开始冒汗，但是无论怎么尝试他都无法造成实质上的效果，每一击都被毫不费力地扭转或者扫到旁边。Bruce对他手下留情了，Clark心里明白这一点，但是两人经验上的巨大差距仍然令他感到震惊。

他突然低下身去踢Bruce的膝盖，然而Bruce瞬间就对上了他，一只手按在Clark肩上从他头顶翻跃而过，在空中扭转身体。脚落在垫子上的同时用手臂圈住了Clark的脖子，将他向后拖拽着固定在自己胸前。

“卖弄，”Clark喘着气。Bruce在他耳边笑着，低沉的嗓音让Clark脖子后方像过了电一样。他吞咽了一下，手插进Bruce曲起的肘部，想要把他的手臂拉开。“好吧，好吧。我认输。”他能听出自己声音里的笑意。

Bruce抵抗着他拉扯的动作，向下施力让他膝盖落地，用另一只手扶住Clark后脑。“现在来介绍一下锁喉，”他就像在谈论天气一样漫不经心地开口。“我会放开手。你呆在原地。”

他将手臂松开，沿着Clark的肩部下滑，只留了一只手握住Clark的咽喉。他的手心温热，稍微有些汗湿。Clark再次吞咽了一下，喉结贴着他的手滑动着。在吸气的时候，他能闻到Bruce的汗水和蝙蝠制服残留下的强烈的皮革的味道。还有隐约一丝沐浴露的气息。

“有两种窒息方法：呼吸，还有供血，”Bruce低喃着。他略微移动拇指，轻蹭着Clark的皮肤。“抑制呼吸的动作更危险，更痛苦，而且从让敌人失去意识的角度看不够有效。没有理由选择抑制呼吸而不是阻塞供血。”他的手移动着，用拇指和其余四指轻轻压住Clark颌骨下方位于喉咙两侧的动脉，在这种情况下，他绝不会、完全不可能发觉不到Clark正在重重敲打的脉搏。

Clark试着想要呼出一口气，却发现自己做不到。他的胸腔好像受到限制一样，心脏跳动得过于剧烈，感觉就要震碎他的肋骨了。他不放心自己的动作，只好继续听Bruce的讲解。

“阻塞供血不需要很强的力量，而且做得正确的话，可以在几秒内就放倒你的对手。现在我要加上一点压力，这样你就能知道这是种什么感觉。如果接受不了了就拍垫子认输，好吗？”

“好的。”

他用指尖戳进Clark的脖子，压住鼓动的血流。他几乎立刻就感到眩晕，闪烁的图案遍布在他的视野里。Clark闭上眼睛试图压下头晕的感觉，被憋住的那口气终于冲破他的喉咙，他颤抖且大声地喘息着；胸腔感受到的压力像一块滚烫的石头落到了胃里。

他向后伸手轻拍了两下Bruce的大腿。Bruce马上就将他松开，然后再一次扶住了他的脖子，Clark则是强烈地希望他只把自己颤抖的反应看作是解脱而不是别的什么。然而，在半勃起的状态下他也只能稍微蜷缩起身体。而在这一点上，运动裤可没有特别给他留下什么余地。

Bruce缓慢地做了一个深呼吸，然后在突然间撤回手。“当然了，最好是用手臂而不是手指。施力更容易，击倒更迅速，麻烦也更少。Clark，别担心那个。有时候会发生的。肾上腺素。”

这激得他发出了一阵窘迫的笑声。“是啊，”他说。“不好意思。”

Bruce略微移动着。“我要你来试一下，”他说，然后膝行着跪在他前方。Clark脱下手套，手臂绕过Bruce的脖子，弯曲肘部将他夹在中间。他的脉搏平稳。Clark试探性地将另一手放在Bruce后脑上，手指抓乱了他深色的头发。“就是这样。很好。现在，向后靠然后捏紧。”

Clark尝试着。一阵冰冷的恐惧突然从他体内爆发，冷汗沿着后背滑落。Bruce身上带着暖意，活生生地靠在他胸前。他颈部脆弱的骨头贴着自己的手臂转动着。

周围充斥着尖叫和崩塌的碎石——他感受到了那阵不属于自己的热视线的焦灼的温度，闻到了水泥燃烧的气味。“不，”他说；声音在惊骇中变成了一阵低声的呻吟。他不能。他做不到。他剧烈地颤抖着，看上去无法制止也无法安定自己。Bruce在他握紧的手中一动不动。“不——”

“Clark？”

他感觉到Bruce的声音贴着自己的皮肤震动着，他放下手臂想要离开，但是Bruce抓住了他，用两只手同时握紧了他的手。

“ _Clark_ _！_ ”

*

Clark脑部充血，无法平顺自己的呼吸，而且他越努力调整，情况反而变得越糟。这个洞穴快要让他窒息。每一次吸气就像在吸入沙尘一样。

Bruce扶着他，一只手放在他肩膀上，另一只手紧扣住他的指关节。他手掌带来的坚定压力也许能安慰他，但Clark除了自己疯狂跳动的心脏和脑中的轰鸣声以外感受不到任何其他事物。一阵摇摆不定的、怪异的失重感；他俯下身体，用那只还自由的手撑在垫子微凉的塑胶表面上。

他轻松就可以把这种垫子像衣服或者皮肤一样撕碎，就像他能把骨头当作深秋的干树枝一样折断那么随便。一个可怖而丑陋的想法闯进他的脑海：刚才自己毫不费力就可以捏碎Bruce的手，让它像纸一样皱成一团。

他知道如何不去造成这种结果。他的生活中充满了慎重的接触，每时每刻都下意识小心注意着，直到温和的举止成为了他的第二天性。他没有其他同种族的人能给自己做出参考。一阵毛骨悚然的颤栗沿着脊柱爬升。这本来是有可能做到的。他原本有这个机会的——

“Clark，听我说，”他听见Bruce的声音。“你没事了。”

Clark不确定这是否是事实，但是Bruce看上去对他有信心。他放在自己肩上的手移动到了发间，将他的头发从额头向后抚过。他看着汗珠不断从自己的鼻尖滴落到垫子上，只在Bruce的手从他头发上拿开，轻蹭过他脸颊之后，他才意识到那并不是汗水。自己的身体正在自发地震颤着。

Bruce再一次低声呢喃他的名字，声音奇异地粗糙。接着更加坚定地开口，“深呼吸。然后吐气。镇定。就是这样。”

Clark搞不清楚自己是否真的需要呼吸，但是一旦开始照做他就感觉好受了些。呼吸这个行为，连同Bruce有着固定节奏的话语一起，集中了他的精神。像一个咒语。他在头脑清醒过来的时候突然轻颤了一下，全身的皮肤在刺痛。

他的下颌泛着疼，牙根发酸。他只得有意识地控制面部肌肉放松下来。这个过程中他发出的声音让他自己都觉得难堪。“对不起，”他几乎耳语一样地说着。

“看着我。”Bruce低下头，鼓励似的轻轻用手抬起Clark的下巴。他的眉毛在关心中皱起，Clark不记得自己曾看过他这个样子，他的神情中没有掺杂丝毫烦恼或沮丧。“不要说对不起。”

Clark想不到除了重复一遍‘对不起’以外还有什么可说的，所以只是保持着沉默。他试着露出一个微笑。

Bruce发出了一个模糊的声音，是一句重新考虑之后，却在最后一刻被他收回的没能说出口的话。他合上眼帘，暂时紧紧闭上双眼。然后他说，“我该去给你拿点水来。”

*

Bruce让他站在厨房里喝下了整整两杯水。他刻意将手放在Clark手臂上——从蝙蝠洞到这里的一路上，他的手一直都轻放在自己背上，然后是肩膀上。从Clark……出事开始他一直都没有断开肢体接触。虽然Clark相当感激他的帮助，但是透过T恤传来的Bruce的热量对自己保持镇定的努力可没有什么好处。

现在仍然还早，清晨的光线刚洒进房间里。在经历了蝙蝠洞里的昏暗之后，这让人有些糊涂。时间以一种奇怪的方式流逝着，Clark在突然之间感到不可思议的疲惫。他的眼睛刺痛，头也疼，胸口感觉被撞过而且受了瘀伤。他抬起双手摸过自己的脸。

“你感觉怎么样？”Bruce问。他终于放开了Clark，从一个橱柜里拿出两个威士忌酒杯，从另一个里面取出了一个铅晶玻璃制的酒瓶。

“不算是最理想的早晨，”Clark说。他瞥了一眼微波炉上显示的时间。“Bruce，现在还不到早上八点。”

“我知道。”Bruce给两人都倒了相当份量的波旁威士忌，加了些水调和。“对于今天的自我防卫课程，我们要开始进行下一个阶段了，不健康的应对机制第一课。”

“啊，我想这一部分你已经烂熟于心了。”

“注意你的话，”Bruce语带威胁地轻声说。他把一个杯子塞进Clark手里，然后领着他走向客厅，手再一次落在Clark的背上，烫得像一个烙印。

Clark把自己那杯酒放在咖啡桌上，然后陷进沙发里，向后靠着头，眼睛盯着天花板。他为了排遣掉低落的情绪长叹了一口气。帮助不大。他的头轻飘飘的，四肢像灌了铅一样沉重。

“想说说发生了什么吗？”Bruce问。

“不太想。”

Bruce看着他，手肘支在腿上，双手放松放在两膝之间。他看上去像是在等什么。

“我只是——我以为自己已经翻过那一页了，”Clark听见自己的声音说。“已经过去几年了。这件事从没——我已经不去想它了。”

除了当它粗暴地冲击自己意识边缘的时候，但是他已经学会去预测它将要发生的时机了——城市里特定的地区，一天中光线恰好的特定的时间。一声特定音高的尖叫，一股尘土燃烧的特定气味。总会让他有些动摇，让他消沉一段时间，但是通常这种感受他都应付得了。

（这比起死亡的状态要难受得多，但是Clark猜自己会这么想是因为躺在地下的大部分时间里自己都没有意识。）

该死的。忧虑不安持续地用它肮脏污秽的手指拉扯他，搅动着他的内心。他伸手去拿自己的酒，略微迟疑了一下，然后尝了一口。味道就跟自己料想得一样难喝，但是酒精在他胸中点燃了一股热意，引发它的并不是痛苦或欲望，这种感受带来的慰藉几乎势不可挡。Clark闭上了眼睛。

“这样去想，它们深植在你的灵魂里，”Bruce说，“只会蛰伏起来，永远不会消失。如果你放任它们，你的整个人生都会被重塑。”

Clark一直紧紧地闭着眼睛。他不知道Bruce脸上现在是什么表情，但是他能肯定，即使要自己直视那他最冷漠的面目也不是一件容易的事。每个人都知道这个故事：Bruce Wayne，那个见证了父母被谋杀的无辜孩子。大多数人都以为能从他玩弄女性、从他酗酒的行为、从这种倾注一生的表演中看见那些创伤，但是Clark明白它真正的形态。

“我实在对此感到厌倦了，”Clark说着深吸一口气。“我觉得好像自己应该——我不知道。处理得更好。但是有时候我连着几天都无法摆脱它。”

“在这一点上，你就和其他人一样是个凡人。这些都是成为人类的前提条件。”Clark听到他把酒杯从桌上拿起，然后是一阵啜饮时发出的湿润微弱的声音。“你要和我们一同受苦。”

“谢了，Bruce。你总是知道该说什么。”

“我不是心理医生。”

“希望不是。我可请不起你。”

Bruce笑了，他的笑声在酒杯的叮当声中安静而短暂。Clark歪着头，张开一只眼睛看向他。他已经喝完了手中的酒，并且正在给自己倒第二杯。

“你今天没有别的地方要去吗？”Clark问。“跟别人会面？”

“有的。我的日程表可憎极了。”

“他们不介意你出现的时候已经喝醉了？”

“他们宁可我干脆不要出现。”Bruce抬起眉毛，飞快地向Clark露出一个让人反感的窃笑——这个笑容让Clark的心脏揪得那么紧，几乎真的让他感到了疼痛。

*

Clark喝光第四杯酒之后，Bruce适时打断了他。波旁酒的味道变得越来越顺口了，也可能是他已经醉了——酒精引发的暖意徘徊在体内，让他脸颊发烫、眼皮沉重。这种感觉并没有让人觉得不愉快。

“好了，”Bruce说着站起身。“该停下了，小子。”

即使头脑已经不太清晰了，Clark也能看出Bruce似乎完全没受影响，可他自己却在絮絮叨叨地说着在堪萨斯度过的童年，事无巨细地描述着在拖网渔船上工作过的那个夏天，还有永远道不尽的第一次飞行时不可思议的感受。他想继续说下去，想要告诉Bruce自己有多享受和他一起训练，但Bruce不停地示意他安静下来。

Bruce伸出一只手把Clark从沙发上拉起来。突然间的高度变化让他的脑袋晕乎乎的。移动的感觉很怪异；头重脚轻晃来晃去的。他靠在Bruce身上保持平衡，跌跌撞撞地走向卧室。

“不像话。”Bruce的声音听上去很愉快。Clark喜欢他这样温暖的嗓音。他把这些说给Bruce听。Bruce只是再次示意他安静。

Clark发觉自己翻倒在了床上，运动裤被脱掉，整个人被塞进了平整的被单之间。感觉非常疲惫又头晕脑胀的，但这样也挺好的，因为一片模糊的大脑里集中不了任何思考。他能感受到只是周围一些朦胧的细节，还有这间总是略向左侧倾斜的房间。

床垫在他身边下陷，Bruce俯身靠过来。“睡一觉就没事了，”他说，“我之后再回来看你。”

Clark摇摆不定地伸出手去，想要触碰一下Bruce落在额前的头发。Bruce脸上的神情变了，眉间那道熟悉的皱纹在某种Clark说不清的缘由中逐渐被抚平。那之后，手臂有些累了，他就任由它落回到床上。

他闭上眼睛，意识几乎在瞬间就飘远，但是插入发间的手指和轻蹭过自己脸颊的指节又将他的意识再次拉回。

*

在大白天喝醉酒之后，会这样恢复知觉：被自己的鼾声惊醒。喉咙无法吞咽，因为你嘴里比堪萨斯正午时分的尘土还干燥。勉强把眼睛睁开一条缝以后，就看见是你房东同时又是导师的人坐在旁边的身影，他靠在床头上读着报纸，伸直双腿，脚踝交叠在一起，落日余辉笼罩在他身上。

Clark呻吟抱怨了一声，翻身把脸埋进了枕头里。

“晚上好，”Bruce说着用报纸重重扇过Clark的肩膀。声音有点不对，但除非他再多说几句，否则Clark不敢确定。“听着，我可要颠儿了。搞到个小道消息，有个家伙认识一人，说他能帮我勾搭上某个酷毙了的高科技玩意儿。极品、前沿、比穿着热裤的小妞儿还火辣。”

Clark用手肘撑起身然后盯着他，想搞明白Bruce怎么突然有了泽西口音[译注：这里用了超人演员Henry Cavill的出生地英国泽西岛]——而且为什么他穿着件艳俗的格子衬衫，外面还套了件不合身的西装外套。他迅速得出了唯一合理的结论。

“我酒还没醒吗？”他问。

“你说呢，老兄。[译注：原文sport，英国口语里可用朋友老兄解释]”Bruce从床上跳下去然后——呃，洋洋自得地打扮自己。他用手掸着外套肩头，抻平西装的翻领，然后双手同时从头部两侧将头发向后捋。他的头发打理得服帖平滑、油光闪耀。“我看着怎样？”

Clark冲他缓慢地眨了眨眼睛。他甚至还贴了假胡须。这身打扮看上去庸俗极了，分明就是那种感恩节里谁都不想邀请的叔叔形象。“像个二手车销售员，”他说着，感到有点头晕眼花。“Bruce，到底——？”

“见鬼的，谁是Bruce？”Bruce说，他把自己的名字贬低成了一个只配被嘲笑的、无关紧要的对象。

说的也是，谁啊。

就在Clark以为事情已经不能更荒谬的时候，Bruce掏出了一副飞行员墨镜戴在脸上，从口袋里弹出一根火柴叼在嘴里。“那么，我要撤了。别熬着等我了，甜心。”

Clark坐起身，被单堆在腰间。他知道心里的疑惑肯定让自己的脸看上去特别可笑，但他似乎也调整不出别的表情了。Bruce在门口停下脚步，将墨镜滑下鼻梁，然后大大方方地把Clark从头到脚看了一遍，视线爬过他胸口腹部一带。Clark不由自主地脸红了。

“ _养眼极了_ ，”Bruce说，双手比出手枪的样子向他开了一枪，送出个秋波，然后以脚踝为轴，转过身昂首阔步地走了，留下Clark去纳闷他们其中到底谁的精神正在崩溃。

*

等Clark洗完澡，为了咖啡和早餐——又或是晚餐，他的生物钟已经彻底混乱了——搜寻厨房的时候，他还试图说服自己是他想象出了整个情景，这是某种由酒精和自己的特殊生理意外间相互作用引发出的诡异幻觉。

然而，当他回到卧室，逐渐从体内残留的酒精中清醒过来的时候，他认定那确实是发生在自己身上的事。

“哇噢，”他轻声感叹了一下，然后输入了蝙蝠洞的通行密码。

*

他在工作室里找到了Alfred，他正在一摞设计图上拆解钩索枪。他抬起目光点头向Clark致意，简短地道了一句‘晚上好’，差点就要继续干活的时候注意到了Clark脸上的神色。“从您困惑的表情判断，我猜您已经见过Malone先生了，”他说。唇角挂着一丝讽刺的幽默感。

“我该知道吗？”Clark在工作台另一边坐下。

“最好别知道。唔。”Alfred从棘轮中拉出一段线缆检查其中被磨损的部分，然后让它自动收回去，将整个卷轴拆除了下来。“但是，您周末如果有空，他的犯罪记录可是份不错的读物。内容相当耸人听闻。”

“你说的对，”Clark说，“我不想知道。”

Alfred轻笑着。他挑出另一卷线缆——表面上看来是另一种完全不同的材料——将它装回钩索枪里，他推了下眼镜，眯着眼把线缆穿过控制杆和机关装置。Clark看着他在钩爪上点上一系列焊料，再用烙铁把它们融合在了一起。

“他要消耗不少装备，哈，”Clark说。

“哥谭的砖结构建筑普遍比较容易脱落，但是没错。线缆的使用寿命相当有限。”Alfred把眼镜向下滑回原处，将枪身外壳重新组装回去，将它预备好。“这次我准备给他测试另一种单分子的线材。重量更轻，但不会削弱张力强度，同时还降低了建筑上的雕像被磨损或者被划出沟壑的可能性。当然，直到 _那只蝙蝠_ 适应它的手感之前，我已经做好了让耳朵磨出茧子的准备。”

他谈论‘那只蝙蝠’就像是在描述一个倔强的孩子。Clark撇嘴笑了一下。“你不是个普通的管家，对吗，Alfred。”

“我得适应一系列非常特殊的状况，Kent先生，”Alfred说着弯起了一边眉毛。他也适应出了一种特别的转移问题的方式，Clark记住了。

“你为他工作已经有多久了？”Clark问。

“我没发觉这是一次采访。”Alfred停下手里的工作，竖起一根手指。“为此，我明确地表示‘无可奉告’。”

Clark笑了。“我不会写文章揭露这件事的。只是觉得好奇。”

“对我？”Alfred神色平静地盯着Clark。“还是对Bruce老爷？”

“对你们两人，”Clark停顿了一下才回答，这说明他确实是这么想的。

如果说Bruce对任何事都保持着怀疑的态度，那么Alfred的处事风格则非常谨慎。“我 _和他一起_ 工作了很长时间，”他说。“认识他的时间就更久了。”他开始清理工作台，把图表贴起来然后把工具放回工具箱里。“而您足够了解他，应该明白为什么我倾向于不与您分享那些细节。”

Clark平静地接受了这个警告，他意识到也许自己刚刚越了界。他没有继续对这个问题施压，而是出于 _真心的_ 好奇问着，“你真的是个管家吗？”

“不，”Alfred回答，“严格来说，我是个贴身男仆。”

“我不是这个意思。”

“我知道。”Alfred镇定地向他露出一个微笑，Clark从中看出了Bruce决心的影子。“您是在问我有没有秘密。但是您已经知道这个问题的答案了。这个地球上没有谁是不带着秘密的。”

“噢，那是当然的，”Clark说。“但我只想知道一件事：你知道怎么战斗吗？”

*

“我钦佩您的决心，”Alfred第三次将他打倒在地。“但您的行动真是太容易被看穿了，Clark少爷。”

跟Alfred的对抗甚至Bruce的更让人沮丧，因为他会尽可能利用最有效率的方式把他击倒在地，而且比起Bruce，他显然更不觉得良心不安。Clark原以为他是个和自己的技能水平更相近的人——至少比自己更慢，考虑到他的年龄的话——可最后出丑的却是Clark自己。他再一次翻身站起，举起拳头。

“看来Bruce老爷确实从形式和技术上仔细教过您了，但恐怕他忽视了您格斗训练里最关键的部分。”Alfred把滑落的袖口卷上去。

“是什么？”Clark喊出最后一个字，同时向侧面挥手挡开了Alfred的攻击。他出拳很快并且带着狠劲。Clark向后跳了一步，在两人之间留出一些空间调整自己的平衡。

“偶尔尝试向腰带以下的部位进攻，”Alfred说着向前一步，用膝关节击中Clark的大腿，让他因为疼痛叫了出来。他能感觉到瘀伤已经从痉挛的肌肉上蔓延开。“而且我没有夸张。要不择手段。目的是取胜，而不是赢得对手的尊敬。不要把您的荣誉浪费在那些不值得的人身上。”

“你最好别是在教我的小家伙用 _肮脏的手段_ 战斗。”Bruce出现了——还穿着那身滑稽的服装，没精打采地靠在钢架上。他双手插在口袋里，牙齿间叼着一根火柴。身体语言从不同的伪装下流露出来，蝙蝠侠掠食者的姿态被包裹在了花哨的外表里。他将手伸进上衣内袋，然后将一个简洁细长、带着斜切棱角和磨砂涂层的黑色装置抛给了Alfred。“我能打断一下吗？”

Alfred翻了下眼睛，一把将Bruce的假胡子像个创口贴一样撕了下来。Bruce只是轻微地退缩了一下，值得赞扬。“当然可以，”Alfred说完从马甲的口袋上取下眼镜。“该我去着手分析这个，是不是？”

“你是最棒的，去吧，”Bruce说着抬起墨镜向他使了个眼色。

“噢，看在老天的份上，”Alfred嘀咕着。他给了Clark一个眼神说 _趁还有机会的时候赶快逃吧_ ，然后就按照他自己的忠告回去上面的工作室了。

Bruce一直等到他离开才走向Clark，用一种滑稽的‘我懂功夫’的方式举起拳头。他闻起来就像个烟灰缸。

“好吧，”Clark说，举起双手投降。“这让我有点慎得慌。”

“应该的，”Bruce终于用原本的嗓音代替了那个装模作样的鼻音。他放松身体进入常用的预备姿势，脱下外套摘下墨镜。“他挺讨人厌的，不是吗。但是这种厌恶感和成果相称——今晚他拿回一个定序器，还听到了一个传闻，哥谭国有银行每半年一次的抢劫未遂事件已经被提上日程了。”

“让我猜猜，”Clark说。“他们要用最近得到的某种原型技术黑进银行的保险库系统。”他从Bruce嘴里拽出那根火柴。

Bruce向他眨眨眼。“没错，好伙计。”[译注：原文Exactamundo, kemo sabe。Exactamundo是西班牙语，kemo sabe出自美国电视剧《The Lone Ranger(独行侠)》，源于北美原住民语言，意为faithful friend。]

*

“动手方式和地点都已经知道了，”Bruce说，“只是不知道确切时间。”他转动手腕将棒球球棒抡过一圈。Clark观察着他动作时肩膀肌肉的柔韧收缩，还有调整握姿时手臂肌腱的移动。“大多数人会像这样进攻——”他用慢动作挥动球棒，划出一个位于胸前的半圆，“——或者像这样。”向胃部戳刺。“偶尔，这样。”膝盖后方。

“所以我们现在时间紧迫，”Clark边说边预测球棒的下一击。他转过身把球棒夹在腋下，试着抬起手肘把它从Bruce手里扭脱。Bruce固执地紧紧地抓住球棒。

“你必须站到挥动范围内才行。抓我的手臂，别抓球棒，否则你起码会落到肋骨瘀伤的下场。”Bruce挣脱开，把球棒交给Clark。“另外，什么叫‘我们’。”

“我还是想帮忙。”Clark挥动球棒让他再演示一次。Bruce用自己的手臂卡住他的手臂，一直扭转到他不得不放开手。然后接住那根球棒，翻转了一下握进自己手里。

“才几星期的训练，你就觉得自己能跟整个世界较量了。不必了。一切都在我的控制之下。”

当然了。他从来都是掌控着一切的。

（Clark想知道自己能否劝说他就放开那么一点点控制。）

Bruce开始了下一次慢动作演示，这一次只用了一只手。Clark咬紧牙关，无视了所有Bruce刚刚教给他的东西，用意志力迫使自己 _移动_ 。空气在他周围被撕裂，阻力消失，当抓到Bruce手腕的时候，他有那么一瞬间的机会欣赏到了他略微张大的眼睛。他应该利用Bruce冲过来的势头用过肩摔把他扔到垫子上。但他只是轻拍开那根球棒，用腿向后绊倒Bruce，然后抓住了他T恤的前襟。

“实际上，”Clark说，“直接抓住这只蝙蝠也行。”[译注：这里是双关，球棒the bat，这只蝙蝠the Bat。]

“Clark。”Bruce一只手抵住Clark屈起的手肘内侧。他低沉的音调中带着警告，Clark不确定这是针对那个双关语还是自己的行为。

在力量消退前，Clark用听力捕捉到了他急促流动的血液和略微加快的心跳声，而后突然间，负担着Bruce重量的肌肉开始感到疲劳，抖动着想要保持住抓着他衣服前襟的姿势。“该死的，”Clark艰难地开口，Bruce一边嘴角弯了起来。

Bruce将自己甩向一旁，在推开Clark的身体同时从地上弹起——Clark发觉自己并没有在这个冲力下向后退，体内涌起的另一股力量让他稳稳地站在了垫子上。当Bruce扭转脱身的时候，无数微小的信息一口气向他袭来：被自己粗暴拉扯的缝线、拽住的布料；绷紧的衣料嵌进肉里时Bruce急促地抽气；上衣被撕开的声音。细小的水滴滑落在Clark皮肤上；汗水随着Bruce的动作被甩出，在空中划出了一道曲线。

Bruce跌倒在垫子上，单手前翻紧接着一个单手侧翻。“好吧，”他说着站直身体。脱掉T恤剩余的衣料，沉思着用手指划过被撕开的地方。暴露出的皮肤在蝙蝠洞昏暗的灯光下闪着光，他眼神莫测。“现在马上估算一下你的力量和速度。”

比起人类的平均水平要强，但仍然和自己早已习惯的相去甚远。“大概……有正常状态下的百分之三十，差不多？”

“持续性的？”

“间歇性的。我需要集中注意力。”

“飞行？”

“还没试过。感觉过于冒险。”

“唔。”Bruce在思考着什么，那道略微皱起的眉毛还有他转向一旁的视线就是证据。他正在评估自己的能力，Clark心想。Bruce正在推断自己是否能打倒他。

Clark无所顾忌地咧嘴笑了一下，打算利用这一点。“不戴手套，”他跟Bruce说。“谁先倒地[*]，谁输。如果我赢了，银行的突击行动就要带上我。”[译注：谁先倒地原文Whoever falls first，也是本文的标题。在这个情景下，fall可以做倒地摔倒讲。但是标题没有这样直译，结合全文来看，标题里的fall取了沦陷陷落的意思，其实应该也能翻译成fall in love里动心的意思。]

Bruce两道眉毛都挑了起来。“那如果你输了？”

Clark冲他耸耸肩，垂下视线飞快瞟了一眼Bruce赤裸的胸口。从肩膀上那道扭曲的旧伤，到胯上苍白的刀伤缝合线，他能辨认出疤痕组织里的每一道纤维。他再次对上他的眼睛。“你来决定处罚内容。”

“假设，”Bruce说。他探出舌头润湿下唇。“只在你打赢我，并且证明你不会让自己受伤或造成更严重的后果以后，我才可能考虑你的提议。”

“这就够了。”

“我是说 _可能_ 。”

Clark飞快向他露出一个明快的笑容，进入格斗预备姿势，然后挑起下巴示意着。

Bruce像是刮过草坪的狂风般迅速地绕着他移动，用手掌做出了一连串攻击——接着冷不防地在从他身旁经过的时候推倒他的身体平衡，拉住了他T恤的边缘。Clark在一瞬间怀疑他到底想干什么，之后衣服被猛拽了一下，他让自己随着这个力道转了半圈，做好准备迎接随后而来的攻击。但是他想错了。Bruce只是脚尖着地弹跳着，利用佯攻让Clark后退，然后重复这个过程：猛击，猛冲，猛拉。

在被反复进攻五次之后，Clark一把将那件该死的衣服脱掉，扔进了角落里。

Bruce的嘴唇抽动着，手部姿势略微有些懈怠，这是他一瞬间的分心。

Clark抓住这个机会前冲，挥出了一记右勾拳——在出拳的时候他就知道自己急切的心情会将这件事搞砸：速度太快，后劲过重。这一拳足够粉粹骨头了。他暗自心惊，想尽可能在最后一瞬间收手，但好像已经来不及了——

他的拳头碰上了Bruce。

Clark感觉着手臂受到的冲击，肉体发出的钝响，骨头间的摩擦，还有他指节下牙齿的形状。Bruce的头猛地扭向一边，转过身体。膝盖跪在了垫子上。

“天啊，Bruce，”Clark抽了口气跪在地上。手在Bruce肩膀上犹豫着。“上帝啊，我很抱歉，我——你还好吗？”

Bruce嘟囔着，在用舌头抵上牙齿的时候扭曲着脸。“都还在原地，”他说。嘴唇上沾了血迹。他用手背擦了一下。

Clark想去摸他的脸。Bruce将他的手推开。“让我看看，”Clark坚持表示。胃部在不断地痉挛着，每当脑海里回放那个冲击的瞬间都会翻搅起一阵不适。Bruce瞪了他一眼，表情软化下来，然后不情不愿地妥协了。Clark用手心扶着他的脸然后眯起眼睛，努力集中精神。

Bruce正紧咬着牙关，口腔里有一道严重的豁口，但他说的是实话——骨头上没有断口或裂缝，也没有松动的牙齿。Clark眨着眼睛消除X射线视觉的同时，前额出现了一阵轻微的抽痛。

“你出拳就像个小学生一样，”Bruce说。

Clark已经结束了对他的检查，但无法将自己的手拿开。Bruce的皮肤很温暖。胡茬刺痛着他的掌心。“你看穿了我的动作。”

“我提前看穿了你的意图。”Bruce轻轻拉起Clark的手腕，拇指按在他急促的脉搏上，然后移开了手。“时间太短避不开，但是足够我顺着攻势转身了。”

他轻拍Clark的肩膀，站起身然后示意他也起来。

“怎么？”他对着Clark疑惑的表情开口。“你没想到你能赢，不是吗？”

*

Clark把被汗水浸湿的头发从额前向后拢，心想干脆故意输掉这场比赛算了。预测Bruce的动作同时还要提升自己的力量和速度，这种做法正快速消耗着他的体力，而Bruce——如果在一开始还算认真的话——现在就只是在随便打发自己，比起Clark筋疲力尽到抬不起手脚的状态，他呼吸都还是平稳的。

他由着Clark不断将自己摔倒固定住，却一次次轻松地挣脱，他汗湿的皮肤蹭过Clark，身体间的摩擦传递着热度，这样的动作简直算得上是下流了。逼得Clark每一次都不得不咬紧牙关去想一些自己最讨厌做的农场杂活。

再试一次。如果这回还不能将他老实按在地上，Clark就打算拿上毛巾——然后去好好地洗个冷水澡。他等到Bruce再度进攻，吃进一个刺拳，挡开了另一个，考虑自己是否还剩下足够的体力。如果自己的速度快到能够——

Bruce接下来连续进攻的目标意外地低，他用肩膀顶住Clark胸口，从下面扫过他的腿和他一起摔倒在垫子上，Clark动弹不得，被二百多磅实实在在的肌肉直接砸到了身上。Clark嘟囔着去抓他，手指滑了一下，在他的皮肤上留下了苍白的印记。

Bruce骑在他胯上，俯身抓住他的手腕在垫子上固定住。Clark拱起身体，用脚撑住地，承受住他结实的重量用胯向上顶。他没想把他掀下去，并不真打算这么做。Clark的体力已经被榨干、疲惫不堪、筋疲力尽了。他只想享受Bruce紧贴在自己身上的感觉，就这一会，稍微满足一下这种让人疯狂的渴望。

而Bruce，他是——哦。Clark隔着运动裤感受到了，他坚硬而沉重，大大超过了Clark的期待。Bruce只是凝视着前方，在Clark贴着他移动时短促地抽了口气。无论他的意图是什么，Clark都没有给他留下任何能够将之隐藏起来的手段。

Clark现在的状态也不比他好多少，他的脉搏激烈而不规则地跳动着，心脏不知道是想彻底罢工还是提速一倍。他颤抖地吐着气息。“你是不是被这个刺激得很兴奋？”过分惊讶使得他呼吸急促，让这句话听上去不太像一声责问。

（而且自己为什么要这么惊讶？Bruce在本来可以用沙发的时候，选择了躺在床上。他在每一次纠正自己姿势的时候，手都会在他身上流连。他脸颊上那次印象模糊的碰触。Malone饥渴的凝视。

双手正在颤抖。他甚至无法分辨这是由于疲劳还是期待造成的，或是两者都有。）

“Clark，”Bruce说。“我不是石头做的。”任何反唇相讥的尝试都在他开口一瞬间的粗哑嗓音中消散了。他任由Clark挣脱出一只手，扳住自己的下巴向下对着他的脸。他的下颌有个逐渐变深的瘀伤，眼角和唇边显示出了僵硬紧张的神色。

“我不清楚，”Clark说着将他拉近自己。鼻尖蹭在了一起。他放出一个谨小慎微的笑容，知道自己肯定已经满脸通红了，因为他感觉到令人陶醉的热度正像波浪一样从体内迸发出来。“在我看来你相当的硬。”[译注：硬原文rock，Clark用的是双关，相对于上面Bruce对自己的评价石头原文rock。]

“老天爷，”Bruce气息急促地说，而Clark察觉的到，无论之前他用了什么手段压抑着自己，现在都已经到了极限。Bruce一只手插进Clark发间，攥住头发仰起了他的头，这在他头皮上引起了一阵火花似的尖锐刺痛。他绷紧了大腿。Bruce贴着他的喉咙喘息着。“好吧，你赢了。你赢了，Clark。是你赢了。”

*

Clark看着Bruce在上方展开身体，胯部紧贴着自己一点一点缓慢地向前碾过，血液化作一股鲜红的波涛冲进了他的耳朵里。内裤被汗水浸湿后变得粗糙，这样的摩擦几乎让人感到不自在了，如果自己之前还没完全硬起来的话，现在毫无疑问是的了。

他呻吟着，手指掐进Bruce肩膀厚实的肌肉里，拉住他更紧密地贴在自己身上。他觉得这样还不够，即使每一寸都贴合在一起还是不够，如此深沉的渴求甚至让Clark自己都感到不可思议。

是 _Bruce_ ，只有Bruce能带给他这种感觉，他似乎也是这么不顾一切地强烈渴望着自己。再没有面具能够模糊他的欲望，所有虚伪的借口都被剥离了。

Bruce松开攥住Clark头发的手指，更深地插入他的发间，拉扯着发根。Clark抽着气拱起背部，肩膀撑在垫子上，他第一次发现身体有了弱点也是值得的，些许尖锐的疼痛可能正是自己需要的。

他仰起脖子；Bruce将手掌贴在上面来回抚摸着，潮湿的皮肤粘连在一起难舍难分，指尖划入了他锁骨之间的凹陷处。“上帝啊，”Bruce低声呢喃，“Clark。”一声比一声更虔诚。

他俯下身亲吻Clark的喉结，先是嘴唇温柔的碰触和胡茬的轻蹭，但是随后他就用牙齿刮擦过Clark的皮肤，合拢嘴唇，带着极强的占有欲重重吮吸着。Clark泄露出一声呻吟之后拼命忍住；Bruce用嘴唇追随着这个声音，然后放开了他。

“动人极了，”Bruce紧贴着他的下颌说。Clark气喘吁吁地笑了，把脸埋进Bruce发间，一只手沿着他的肩膀向下划到后腰处，催促他往前来。Bruce压在他肩膀上模糊不清地嘟囔，故意不紧不慢地贴着他移动，每一下都把Clark抵在垫子上越压越死直到他再也无法动弹。

汹涌而来的信息在突然间吞没了他，Bruce身体的热度，皮肤生机勃勃而湿黏的触感。Clark听得到他急速敲打地心跳，每次吐息发出的细微声响，还有塑胶垫子在身下起皱的动静。当两人的胸膛贴在一起滑动的时候，他能感受到他伤疤处不规则的起伏，能觉察出蹭在脸颊上Bruce额角的灰发比其余部分的头发更粗糙。尝得到Bruce的汗水挥发在空气中微咸的味道，闻得到缭绕在他发间的温暖气息，还有在那之下，属于他沐浴露的那股凤尾草香气。

“Bruce，”不顾一切的欲望动摇着他的声音。一股熟悉的热量在体内流动着盘旋绞紧，过度的刺激正无所顾忌地将他带向高潮。他紧紧地闭上眼睛。“我快要——我不能——”

他发觉Bruce从自己身上起来，双手落在他头部两侧将自己撑了起来。“那就忍住，”他毫不犹豫地说，仍旧在能逼疯人的缓慢节奏下，用极大的耐心刺激着他。“看着我。”他移动身体重心，垫子在不规则地下陷，然后Bruce用指节轻蹭过Clark的脸颊，这和他感官记忆中那个模糊的接触相比起来确凿而真实。“Clark，看着我。”

Clark张开眼睛，发现Bruce正从上方凝视着自己，眼神中带着惊人的专注，通常这只在他面对一个复杂问题，或是想要无可争议地用自己的方式达到目的时候才会出现。头发被汗水浸湿贴在前额上，他在期待中抿紧嘴唇，露出了一个摄人心魄的微笑，Clark艰难地维持着呼吸，靠在他身上全身颤抖着射了出来，激烈的高潮造成了他视觉边缘破碎的闪光。液体浸湿了他的运动裤，而Bruce的移动把它蹭在了两人之间。

“唔。”Bruce停下动作，用手指在其中划动着。“这是——你总是这么……？”

“……没错，”Clark一直等到能控制住自己的声音才开口。也许是该提醒一下Bruce的，但他似乎并不为此感到尴尬，至少这一次不是。他懒洋洋地把头向后落回垫子上，曲起手指圈住Bruce的手腕，把他沾湿的手指带到自己嘴边，舔舐着他的指尖。“弄得一塌糊涂的。不好意思。”

“啊，”Bruce就好像刚弄懂了一件事，然后他低声咒骂了一句，额头抵上Clark的肩膀，彻底地定住了动作。Clark听到他狂乱激烈的心跳，感觉着他的肌肉在逐渐绷紧。他的脉搏重重地敲打了一次、两次——然后是他断断续续的低声呻吟。

他在Bruce克制地倒在自己身上时稳稳地扶住他，用手指缓慢地从他后颈沿脊柱划下，抚上一侧的肩胛骨。他描绘着旧刀伤弯曲的边缘，用拇指抚过子弹弹孔在皮肤上留下的凹陷，拼凑出Bruce的身体所经历的磨难和那些他永远不会和盘托出的过往。

*

“你还硬着，”Bruce在通往卧室的楼梯上停下脚步，一把将Clark推到墙上，轻轻啃咬他的下颌。Clark抱紧Bruce的肩膀，尽量不去在意两人还没接过吻的这个事实。

“那——”Clark说着猛地抽了口气，Bruce的手正放在他腿间，隔着运动裤潮湿的布料勾勒着他阴茎的形状。“那也很正常。需要，呃。需要几次。”

“几次，”Bruce复述着，做出了一副纠结这算是天赋还是诅咒的神情——视情况而定，这算是件让Clark心情十分矛盾的事。而他对今天可能要发生的事感到有些不知所措。Bruce隔着布料用指节沿着Clark性器下方揉搓着。“你能很快就……？你还很敏感吗？”

“有点。”敏感到即使些微的碰触也像带着电流一样。Clark拱向他手里，偏过头追寻着Bruce在他嘴唇上温热的吐息。他靠得这么近，Clark都能探出舌头碰到那双嘴唇尝到他的味道。也许从那里也能尝到自己的味道。

“你还能再射出来吗，就现在？”Bruce耳语着，嗓音中带着少许惊叹。“那样感觉好吗？”

如果Bruce再继续这样碰他，他可以的，而且他也想要。感觉会很好的，上帝啊。会非常好的。“这么多问题，”Clark没有把想法直说出来。“总像个侦探一样。”

Bruce笑着用鼻子蹭过Clark的脸颊，他短暂的笑声低沉而优雅。两人继续沿着楼梯向上，跌跌撞撞地走进半明半暗的卧室里，窗外树林形成的网状阴影笼罩在了他们身上。

空调系统正在运行，凉爽的空气激得Clark手臂上起了一片鸡皮疙瘩，即使靠在Bruce身上他也忍不住颤抖了一下。随着时间过去他越发觉得不舒服，等他们倒在床上以后，身上的汗液把床单弄得乱七八糟的。他悄悄从Bruce身旁拉开距离，然后指着自己身上略带反感地说。“你的床单。”

“不用担心，”Bruce说。他跪在床上，把Clark的运动裤和内裤一寸寸剥下来。挥手把它们扔进角落之后，他用手梳理过Clark的头发，又让那只手在他胸口正对心脏的位置停留了一会。他专注地看着Clark，欲望一点一滴逐渐在他脸上变得明晰，他弯下腰，亲吻了Clark凸起的胯骨。“不过，你身上确实乱糟糟的，” 赞同了他刚才的意见。

“冲个澡？”

“没必要。”Bruce探入Clark双膝之间，手滑向大腿内侧示意他分开双腿。拇指分别沿着Clark性器两侧轻蹭而过，但完全没有碰触到它。“一会再说，”他订正着，然后在突然间低下了头。

Clark屏住呼吸，Bruce的舌头沿着他大腿内侧向下一直滑到腿根处，从后面挤压着他的阴囊，火热下流地舔过那里敏感的皮肤。手指紧随在舌头之后抚过他的臀部，轻柔地探向Clark的——探向他。一股前所未有的快感向他袭来，大脑被欲望冲刷得一片空白。上帝啊，他想要——

“Bruce，”他说。声音中的渴求略微超过了他的本意。

“可以吗？”Bruce温柔地挑逗他，手指黏糊糊的——Clark知道那是什么，他用上了全部意志力才没有放纵自己把Bruce拉过来抓紧他的胯贴着他磨蹭，他结实的身体、骨骼、肌肉、热量还有——

“上帝啊，好的，”他呻吟着，Bruce坚定地抵上一根手指直到Clark的身体终于让步，一阵被唤醒的快感冲击而来，然后又消退成一束束暖意四散开。“操。”Clark攥紧床单，压在Bruce手上晃动身体，将他吞得更深。

“稳住，”Bruce低喃着，“慢慢来。”像羽毛一样轻的动作按住了他腹部。然后用几乎是客观分析一样的语气表达出他的着迷，“我好像还没听你说过粗话。”

“大概是因为，”Clark尽力组织起一些语言，“你也从没对我这么做过。”

“这其中的关联相当吸引人。”Bruce用一个缓慢磨人的动作将手指撤出来，如果这是某种他为了演好Wayne才学的把戏，Clark这次不打算做任何抗议。主要也是因为他正忙着回想该怎么建立最基本的思考。

“我敢说……是的，”他喘息着，在Bruce探进第二根手指，用一种冷静到甚至让人无法相信的步调慢慢插入的时候吞掉了最后的尾音。然后他向着Clark俯身变换了一个角度，带着掠食者一样的表情谨慎地弯起他的手指。Clark又咒骂了一声，这一次不仅是故意也是出于纯粹的冲动，就连猛烈震颤的臀部都已不在自己的掌控之中了。Bruce哼出的声音和他手部坚决的挺进就是对他的奖励。

肌肉的酸疼已经被Clark排除在意识范围之外，只留下了快感，纯粹而直接的快感，就是Bruce抵在他皮肤上的指关节，揉搓着他内壁的指腹，低声鼓励的话语，还有他色情的注视：你真的相当敏感，Clark，这么做感觉好吗？告诉我有多好。要不要我……

他现在几乎已经硬到不合理的地步了，头晕脑胀得喘不过气来，他含糊不清地说着，是的是的，好极了。Bruce转动手腕，终于开始了一个稳定的节奏——缓慢抽出，快速插入，时而更慢一些，时而更用力，有时他勾起的手指会激得Clark咬紧牙关挺动胯部，将舌头抵上牙齿。他感觉到滑溜的前液正滴落在自己腹部上，合着无法压抑的轻喘一起从体内涌出。他想要抚摸自己得到些许解脱，Bruce却在这时推开了他的手。

“求你了。”Clark拱起背部，肢体伴随着话语一起向他恳求着。“碰碰我？”

“我是在触摸你的，”Bruce说，Clark在他严肃低沉的嗓音中绞紧了他的手指。“你可以就这样射出来的。不是吗。”确切来说这不算是个问句。

Clark颤抖着，想尽量平缓呼吸，配合上Bruce手指的节奏和他坚定而稳固不变的心跳声。

“再多坚持一会，Clark。”Bruce说，略微激烈的语气让他无法再装作没有受到影响的样子。“我知道你接受得了的。上帝啊，你是——”他冷静地加进另一根手指，将他撑得更开，填得更满——而这就是Clark极限了，Bruce手部再次插入的动作引发了过于强烈的刺激，他再也无法忍耐下去了。

“Bruce，”他急促地喘着气，在第一波剧烈的快感中像折叠刀一样弓起身体，随后他的思考尽数消散，化作了一片白灼的闪光。

“就是这样，”Bruce在他耳边说。他轻触上Clark的脸，用拇指抚过他的颧骨，他的下巴，他的嘴唇。“就是这样。在我的手指上射出来。”

Clark将脸转向Bruce的掌心，像他说的那样，当听着他在耳边绘声绘色地用露骨的细节描述他想要对Clark做的事，听他说自己表现得多让人满意，说自己造成了怎样羞耻的狼藉的同时，紧紧地缠绕住了他的手指。

这种感觉似乎要一直持续下去了，甚至在高峰已经过去之后，微小的余韵仍旧震动着Clark的身体，浑身粘稠湿热的，由于筋疲力尽而轻颤着。

Bruce在他旁边躺下，支起了一边手肘。他看上去对自己相当地满意。

“你太下流了，”Clark在终于找回语言能力之后向他这样宣布。

“你不该轻信所有的信息，”Bruce说，“但应该适当地考虑它们也许是有事实根据的。”他俯下身，然后踌躇着。Clark在等待着，期望转为焦躁，之后变得有些忐忑不安，而他最终让自己填补了这一丝缝隙。他亲吻了他，一次几乎是纯洁的嘴唇间轻柔的碰触。

Bruce叹了口气，额头抵上了Clark的前额。“累吗？”

“唔。我相当确定又把力量全部耗光了。”

“睡吧，”Bruce建议。他的手抚过Clark的腹部，然后停下了动作查看收集到的证据。“唔。好吧。冲个澡，然后再睡觉。”

*

热水嘶嘶地敲打在瓷砖上，白噪声就像倾注而下的泉水引诱着Clark进入了一种奇特的想象空间——它生动而微妙、朦胧却又很精细。他靠在光滑的墙面上，与喷头释放出的强劲水流隔开一段距离，让飞溅而来的细小水珠打湿自己。在雾气弥漫的玻璃墙对面，Bruce正在脱下他的运动裤。他的双腿健壮结实，肌肉被光线的明暗刻画得线条分明，随着动作悠然地伸展着。

Clark等他进入淋浴间以后，用手抚过他赤裸的臀部和大腿的轮廓，Bruce看向他，目光中流露出的真切情感刺痛着他的心口。

Bruce用安静的话语和温柔的手势引导他站到喷头下。热水拍打在他头顶，Bruce曲起的手指搭在脖子上让他保持不动，水流造成的压力随那些手指而转移着。他垂下头，将前额抵在Bruce的肩上，亲吻他湿漉漉的皮肤。双手自然而然地环抱住了Bruce的腰。

他任由Bruce冲洗着自己的身体，宽厚的手掌移动在两人之间，揉搓着他的胸口和腹部，泡沫像瀑布一样滑下他的大腿消融在水流中。起初他的动作还是有条不紊注重效率的，但很快就变成了缓慢而流连的爱抚，Clark贴着他拱起身体，抬头用鼻尖蹭向他的脖子。

空气被水汽浸润得潮湿厚重。他能感觉到Bruce坚实的身体抵着自己的大腿，在被Clark舔过下颌边缘时颤动着；他品尝到了温暖的水流和汗水微咸的味道，还有Bruce胡茬粗糙的质地。Clark觉得自己大概想要跪下用嘴去感受他的脉搏，体会他在自己舌头上的重量。他想知道自己是否能再让Bruce呻吟出声，想知道他是否需要在光滑的瓷砖上撑住自己，他的双腿是否会在Clark的手中颤抖。

热水汇集到Bruce锁骨的凹陷处，流过胸膛，沿着肌肉的线条划出了闪亮的痕迹。当他抬起双臂给Clark的头发打泡沫的时候，肌肉轮廓的移动使得水流沿着新的路径滑下。Clark想要追逐它的去向，但Bruce的双手仍停留在自己发间，即使是他最轻微的碰触也能束缚住Clark。

他将脸转向Bruce，这个无声的请求没有得到他的回应。他专注在手头的任务上，Clark心想，但这个人是不会错过一个如此直白的恳求的。Bruce引导着Clark将头转回喷头下冲洗他的头发，然后亲吻了他的咽喉作为代替。

*

猛烈的阳光穿过窗户射进屋里，哥谭潮湿的热浪沿湖面翻滚而来。空调系统低鸣着发出轻响，散发出的凉爽空气掠过了Clark的背部。意识边缘淡入淡出的说话声让他醒了过来。他翻过身，身边已经是空的了，床单略显凌乱。身体在一种深入骨髓的满足感中懈怠着，但Bruce的离开让他依稀有些心神不宁。

他闭上双眼倾听着：代表食物正在被准备好的微弱噪音；玻璃器皿之间的轻撞响动。

“——不是又一个被您说服的可怜人，要他和别人一样把赌注押在您无底洞似的需求上。”是Alfred。他听上去很生气。“您不能像和对待那些有前途的年轻新秀一样，在感到厌倦的时候就将他摒弃一旁置之不理。”

不——不单单是生气。是大发雷霆。Clark大胆猜测了一下这个神秘话题的主角是谁。在一阵缓慢浮现的厌恶感中，他突然开始怀疑Bruce昨晚碰触自己的方式，他看上去是那么的沉迷——那是否只是为了将彼此推得更远，而不是拉近两人的距离。

“我警告你，Alfred。”是Bruce，声音平稳冷静但同时也很愤怒。“别再说了。”

当Alfred再度开口的时候，他已经压下了怒气。“那好。既然如此，我还有别的事要操心。我相信您能自己准备早餐的，Wayne先生。”

“Alfred——”

“别这么叫我。您想要将他置于您的掌控之下，这我能理解。而且您清楚明白用这种手段来达到目的的做法极其低劣。您利用他人已经超过了必要的限度，Bruce，而这一次，当事情无法挽回的时候我可一点不期待做什么伤害控制。”

“这已经不再是计划内容了。这是——Alfred。”Bruce猛吸一口气加强了语气。他的心脏漏了一拍。“现在发生的事和计划无关。所以，省了那个先发制人的‘我早告诉过你了’吧。”

一阵紧张的沉默。在自己急速的心跳声中，Clark听得到湖水拍打在码头上的动静，树叶沙沙的声响，还有远处森林里鸟类的鸣叫，当他的头脑一片眩晕的时候，整个世界仍然毫不在意地运行着。至于Bruce，他一定也是屏住了自己的呼吸。

接着传来了Alfred难以置信的轻斥。“噢，Bruce，”他的语气中带着鲜明的慈爱。“您这个笨蛋，真是个笨蛋。”

Clark没有继续听下去，他回溯刚才那段对话确认自己是否真的听懂了。因着Bruce自身和他那种用沉默代替话语表达出更多心意的方式，想要误解这段对话的意思并不困难，但Clark越是在脑海中回想，误解就越不可能发生。甚至不如说，正是Alfred的疑惑的语气坐实了真相。

他在床边呆坐了一会。试图冷静自己，安定下剧烈鼓动的心脏和呼啸流淌的血液——可他所做的一切努力都在自己像个笨蛋一样傻笑时付诸东流了。 _Bruce_ _。_

在一片静谧之中，响起了正门被打开又关上的声音。他起身想去确认他们之中哪个人赢得了这场消耗战。

*

赢的人是Bruce，他看上去就像平时一样疲惫，另外还带着些恐慌，这就不太常见了。他穿着件淡蓝色的衬衫，卷起了袖口，领带散开挂在脖子上，正忙着往搅拌机里倒入乳清蛋白粉和各种绿叶蔬菜。当Clark走进厨房时他抬头看了过来；眼神凌厉，表情变得更加警惕了。

他故意在Clark张开嘴的时候猛按下开关，即使Clark只想说句早上好，或者至少以此为开场白。他的脾气有时任性得令人震惊。Clark交抱起双臂，等着他收拾好心情。

最终Bruce还是停手了，他可疑的早餐已经被粉碎到满意的程度，另外Clark也很明显没有离开的打算。“你听到了多少？”他眯起的眼睛和绷紧的肩膀都透露出防范的意味。

“大部分。”

他抿紧嘴唇。“你相信多少？”

Clark耸耸肩。“大部分，”他重复着，向后靠在厨房台面上。“尤其是关于你是个笨蛋的那部分。”

Bruce叹了口气，用手指梳过头发，然后在他身旁用手肘支着俯下身体，衬衫在他后背绷紧了。他从侧面瞥了Clark一眼，神色就像花岗岩一样坚硬。他浑身散发出某些Clark从没见过的东西，焦虑被如此严密地压制着，几乎让人无法察觉它的存在。

“你应该更担心才对，”Bruce说。

“关于什么——这全部都是为了密切监视我的一个计划？”Clark挑起眉毛。“是精心安排好的口令训练？谁会想到一个像你这样超级能干又死扣细节的人会想要随意摆布某个人。这个真相多么让人惊讶啊。看呀，这就是我震惊的脸。”

Bruce小心构筑起来的表情瓦解了。“老天。你在第二天早上总是这样吗？”

“只在经历过 **Bruce Wayne** **体验** 之后，”Clark说。“太典型了。”

他的话让Bruce脸色变得苍白起来。看上去几乎有些病态了。他把自己从台面旁推开。“这不好笑，”他说。“这不好笑。Clark，昨晚。那不是——”

“我明白。抱歉。”他伸出手轻拽着Bruce的衣领将它立起来，浆过的衣料在食指和拇指间翻动着。Bruce顺从地扬起下巴。“但你说的没错——我也许是该生你的气的，或者，至少该担心你为了约束我都制定了哪些计划和应急准备，但这并不是没有先例的。并不是说这就在我 _意料之外_ 。”

“我知道，”Bruce生硬地说，拇指轻蹭着Clark的下颌。这个动作中蕴含的深情让Clark不由得微笑起来。

“如果我没有担忧到那种程度，这只能说明。”他把Bruce领带两端拉到合适的长度，然后交叠在一起，马马虎虎地打了个半温莎结。他重新将领口翻下来拉平，手轻按在那里，注视着Bruce的双眼。“也许你不是唯一那个头脑发热的笨蛋。”

Bruce的喉结滚动着。然后，他缓慢地将手插入Clark发间，俯下身体，迟疑着。Clark能察觉到他几乎就要退避的那一瞬间；几乎都能体会到这个压倒性的事实了——但他之后并没有逃开。Bruce亲吻了他。

最初的吻是温柔的，伴随着笼罩在Clark眼帘上的晨光和手掌下Bruce散发出的热量一起。Clark屏住了呼吸，分开嘴唇，用轻柔的声音和扶在Bruce肩上的双手加深了这个吻。Bruce压在Clark分开的双唇上激烈地喘息着，就像是再也找不出别的宣泄方式了，他的动作逐渐变得饥渴，侧过头寻求更加彻底的接触。他探入舌头，舔过Clark的牙齿，在深情而缓慢地后撤时，将Clark的下唇叼在了齿间，表现得更像是这个吻的延续而不是结束。

“我本来是该保证你不会成为一个麻烦的，”Bruce绝望而急促地喘着气，用胯抵着Clark将他钉在了自己和台面之间，而Clark也是靠这个才支撑住了自己。他一只手紧扣在Clark腰上，攥紧了他衬衫的衣料。身体抖动着，是几乎难以察觉的轻颤。“可我却造成了让我们两人都有了弱点的后果。从战术角度讲这简直愚昧至极。是我有过的最糟糕的计划了。”

“这些话是从一个不光穿得像只巨型蝙蝠，还从高楼上俯冲而下的家伙嘴里说出来的，”Clark说，情不自禁地再次贴近亲吻他，他的吻快速而温柔。“我简直觉得被冒犯了。”

“看吧，这就是我想说的。你真是不可救药。”他一下下轻抚过Clark的头发，在指间捻动着它卷曲的弧度，用所有掩藏在精致衣料下的坚实肌肉环绕住Clark，抵住他的动作逐渐转为了一个拥抱。他平静地深吸一口气。“我根本无路可逃。上帝啊，你闻起来棒极了。”

“我闻起来像你，”Clark说着紧紧搂住他。“自恋狂。”

*

Bruce今早要去Wayne Enterprises露个脸；看起来他得付出相当的时间和精力，才能弥补自己刻意铸成的大错和嚣张的炫耀。这给他精心控制的抛球杂耍又增加了难度，要妥善利用各项措施维持公司的运转，并且在以一己之力造成公共关系灾难的同时，还要保证下面的员工仍对他抱有一定的敬意。

当Clark提议也许他自己才是他的死敌时，Bruce只给他回了一个挖苦的眼神。

于是，Clark盘起了一条腿坐在床上，注视着Bruce逐步拼合起那副伪装的表象——马甲、袖扣、外套、还有假笑。仅是姿态上的些许变化和脸上浮于表面的坦率，就造成了一种微妙而惊人的转变。这让Clark只想将它们一件件地从他身上剥下来。

（他还保留着Clark用外行手法打出的领带，这件事让他感到胸口发紧。）

他在Bruce开口问起才发觉到自己的沉默，“在烦恼什么？”

“没什么，”Clark说着耸了下肩。他看着Bruce将头发打理好又轻拽了下手腕处的袖口，然后改变主意决定不去多想了。“你很擅长隐藏自己的真面目。”

Bruce向着Clark扬了扬下巴，示意他继续往下说。

“你从什么时候，呃——”Clark说。其实没什么要紧的；他只是——觉得好奇，而且对这个问题的思考让他感到一种特别期盼的兴奋感。“有多久了？”

Bruce走近他，一只手撑在床上，另一只手按住Clark屈起的膝盖。从他脸上的神情判断，Clark还以为他会用Wayne的方式粗鲁地打发掉自己，但Bruce只是低下头，在Clark的鼻梁上落下了一个吻，然后说，“一会见。”

*

今天天气非常好，阳光驱散了盘踞在哥谭上空的密集云层，夏日的热浪聚集在空气中。室外露台上摆着几把看上去少有人问津的躺椅，Clark挑了其中一把躺下休息，看着天空中残余的云朵在微风中缓缓散开。

再继续穿着法兰绒衬衫和牛仔裤就太热了，于是，他冒着侵犯他人领域的风险，从Bruce的衣柜里翻出了一条短裤和一件贴身内衣。都是黑色的，带着些好笑的可预见性。Clark发觉自己因为衣服上只有洗衣液的味道而略感失望，但当他闭上眼睛让前一天的记忆涌上脑海时，他心想也许这也算是一种小小的仁慈。

那一切即使笼罩在夜晚的朦胧质感中，也够让他心荡神驰的了，尤其当模糊的画面被体内鲜明的触觉记忆所击穿时。Clark每每想到这里的时候都不得不停下思考、屏住呼吸。

（这是一件他忽视的事实，那个曾经穷尽一切武力手段迫使自己屈服的男人，现在只需一个眼神、一句温柔的话语就能造成同样的效果。）

他轻声呻吟着，翻了个身俯趴在躺椅上，让阳光亲吻他的脊背。他一定是在不知不觉中睡着了——毕竟没能休息多久——一道覆盖过来的阴影和冰块轻撞玻璃杯的声响唤醒了他。

“您想用些冰茶吗，Clark少爷？”

Clark眯眼看向Alfred的剪影。“嗯？”

“百香果口味的，”Alfred说着弯下腰。他把杯子摆在了旁边的躺椅上。

“谢谢，”Clark说。脸颊开始发烫，像是尖锐的刺痛穿透了阳光补充给他的能量浮现而出。他不太好意思与他目光相接。他坐起身体，脚踩在露台上，用一只手梳过头发。“呃——”

Alfred拽了一下自己的裤腿，坐在邻近的躺椅上。他向前探着身体，在膝盖间握紧双手。“看来Bruce老爷相当为您着迷，”他说。Alfred并没有指责他的意思，这只是他标志性的精明而有所保留的陈述方式。他注视着Clark，锐利的眼神透过玳瑁框架的眼镜直射过来。

Clark很清楚Alfred才是这么多年来一直在照顾Bruce的人。即使这两人之间有着相当多的争论，只把他们看作父子一样的关系也太天真了，然而他却突然紧张起来——同时还有些恼火于自己期望得到Alfred的认可的想法。

（他冷不防地想起母亲说过要邀请他和Bruce回家做客的事，简直压力倍增了。）

“啊，呃。”他揉搓着后颈，过分谦虚地微笑着。“我也有这种感觉。”

“而且，还是毫无疑问全心投入的，”Alfred直截了当地说。“我相信您对他那些难免要出口的废话已经做好心理准备了。”

“到目前为止我还能应付。”没错，多数情况下Clark确实坚持住了——但他相当肯定Alfred所指并不是这些。

Alfred只是向他露出一个意义不明的微笑，然后站起身，将手轻放在Clark的手臂上。“您对他起了很好的影响，Clark。他终究会试图阻止您这样想的。别让他得逞。”

Clark不想去思考Alfred可能对多少人有过类似的谈话。即使Bruce Wayne的绯闻关系和他的伪装一样无疑都是编造出来的，他一定也曾与其中一些人变得亲密过。就算没有其他凭证，光靠人数也是一个合情合理的推测。

“这可相当的不吉利，”他说。

“这就是他的特征，”Alfred说着，又刻意用鄙夷的语气加了一句，“而且还不止这些。”

*

Clark被太阳照射得昏昏欲睡，阳光渗入了骨髓之中，让能量从体内满溢而出，仿佛自己只靠阳光就能吃胖一样。似乎所有的酸疼和瘀青都从身上逐渐消失了。他把被汗水沾湿的贴身内衣脱掉扔在露台上，它旁边就是里面的冰块已经融化了一半的玻璃杯。

他就算闭着眼睛，只靠判断打在后背的光线的角度和强度，他也追踪得到太阳逐渐下落的轨迹。这里只有他，宽广的天空，露台下湖水轻柔拍打的动静——还有另外一人的呼吸声。他闭着眼睛，保持唇角的微笑。

液体流动的声响，冰块敲击玻璃杯的声音，Clark赶在一切发生前一秒才明白过来。

虽然知道即将发生的事，他还是在冰块的碎片落在肩胛骨之间时不由自主地抽动了一下，在它滚落后腰之后猛然僵住了身体。Clark抽了口气，转过身体，从他身上滴落的水珠已经开始变温。

“你这一天看来过得相当充实，”Bruce用着风骚的哥谭名门的清亮声线，一心投入在这种拙劣的模仿上。他带着一副空洞又下流的表情在躺椅旁蹲下。Clark一点不相信他是真心的。

“你在扮演那个家伙，”他告诉Bruce。“别装成那个家伙。”

Bruce挑起眉毛，脸上只表现出了淡淡的好奇，好像随时都会失去兴趣。“你是指哪个家伙？”

Clark感到一阵沮丧。Bruce的面具就像纸一样薄；根本不该造成这么明显的效果，尤其不该是 _现在_ ，但不知怎么的他就是放不下这个想法。他对于隐藏自己实在过于拿手了。“我第一次见到你的时候——”Clark开口，他想用这样的方式掀开他的面具。

“唔，是的，”Bruce面无表情地说。“在拥挤的房间中我们一眼就看中了对方。”

Clark轻哼一声，大度地给了他一个微笑。决定眼下先配合着，他装出一种同样的故事已经复述了无数遍的略带厌倦的语气。“那是一个晴朗凉爽的夜晚，星空也配合着这样的气氛。我第一眼看到你就觉得厌烦。你止不住地打量我——”

“你讨厌我？真的？我没有——我可没有接收到这样的感觉。”看吧，他快速下垂的嘴角就是特意摆出来故意激怒自己的。“这些你扔到我脸上的温和诽谤……”

“你在那时就是个混蛋。”Clark的微笑变为戏谑。“而且你还坚持要——”

“喔。你嘴巴可不太干净，堪萨斯小子。”

“——坚持要按下限来扮演一个混蛋。我得承认，我钦佩你对这个角色的付出。”

就这样，Wayne趾高气扬的神态消失了，只剩下Bruce在他身旁，跪在地上弄脏了他昂贵的长裤。他做了个深呼吸，算不上是声叹息。“我甚至不用非常尽力就能做到，”他在公众前装出的大理石般的光滑的嗓音粉碎成了沙砾。

Clark用一只手指勾住他外套的V字领口。“我认为你有一颗善良的心。”

“我认为基本上你对每个人都是这么想的，Clark。”

Clark轻耸了下肩。这基本上就是事实——他相信每个人都有好的一面，无论被埋藏的多深——但这不代表Bruce就是某种例外，也不代表Clark的博爱从某种程度上就不再那么珍贵了。他正要开口解释，Bruce却在这时用拇指滑入他短裤的腰间，猛地拉扯了一下，让松紧带弹回了Clark的后腰上。

“这是我的吗？”他说话的音调，还有其中由欲望引起的微妙停顿让Clark绷紧了喉咙。

Clark口干舌燥地点点头。

“进屋去，”Bruce粗暴地说。“马上。”

*

Bruce有着非同一般的自制力，而在他不愿意约束自己的时候他可以把这些都扔到一边。他一只手抓着Clark的手腕，拖着他一路往卧室走去，Clark为了跟上他的步伐，差点被自己的脚绊了一跤。Bruce在身后踹上房门, 截断了Alfred那句故意拖长声音的‘天哪’。

他用手推着Clark，把他紧紧地压在了一面巨大的窗户上；Clark的皮肤蹭过玻璃，在上面留下了汗液的痕迹。他猛地仰起头，有些激烈的动作让后脑撞到了玻璃。Bruce跪在地上，隔着短裤光滑的布料舔着Clark，一只手沿他的腿向上抚摸，拽起了裤管。肢体语言中略带着迫切的渴求，仿佛他一整天都在想着这件事。想着Clark。

“你，”Clark说，“你——啊，”原本想好的闲话全被他抛到了脑后，因为Bruce正拉下他的裤腰，将他吞进嘴里。Bruce的口腔紧紧包裹住自己吮吸着，他无法控制地挺起身，却被一手按在胯上压制住了。另一只手探进短裤里，向上滑入了大腿内侧，挤压着他阴茎的根部。

“啊，老天爷，”Clark抽着气，脉搏重重地敲打在耳膜上。他感觉自己就要烧起来了；今天他一直沉浸在一股慵懒的暖意中，而现在——而现在，Bruce正用舌头做着一些相当放肆的事，唤起了他血管里一阵阵炽热的激情。Clark亲热地抚弄他的头发，发出了一个笨拙的警告。“Bruce。”

Bruce撤回嘴，用一种无比情色的方式让Clark从口腔里慢慢滑出，只留阴茎的头部贴着自己的下唇。他脸上没有那个虚伪的笑容，不带一丝花花公子的表象，这不是假装出来的，而是Bruce自身全心地投入，自信而毫不矫揉造作地享受着这一切。他真心地渴望，并且付诸实施了。他扬着头，用闪耀的双眼注视着Clark，等待着。

Clark在这个眼神的凝视下喘过两口气，数过五次心跳，然后贴着Bruce的嘴唇滑入了他嘴里。他几乎无法直视如此下流的情景，尤其是当黏液从Bruce嘴中溢出，滴落在他衬衫领口上的时候。

Bruce略仰起头吞咽着，舌头从唇角探出舔过整片下唇。他夸张地做了一个厌恶的表情，Clark笑着将他拉起来——很轻松，似乎他不带一点重量，仿佛Clark就是这世界上最强壮的人——然后亲吻他，亲吻着他上面带有的自己的味道，亲吻着紧贴自己嘴唇的那个微笑。

“你现在赶时间吗？”他在Bruce的领带上插进两根手指，“因为我想该我回报你了。”

*

太阳正逐渐下沉，它的退场在天空中切出了一道道深红狭长的光芒，它们倾泻在湖面上，让湖水看上去好似搅动的鲜血一样。Bruce的卧室浸染在这些光线里；Clark背对着窗户，将Bruce笼罩在自己阴影之下。他已经拉开Bruce的领带整齐地放在了梳妆台上，也从他肩上脱下了外套，现在正缓慢地解开他的衬衫。

动作非常地缓慢。

“我是说过 _现在_ 不赶时间，”Bruce不耐烦的声音从某种程度上比诱惑的语气更加动人。“但也没有一星期的时间跟你耗。”

Clark只是愉快地笑着，重新专注在他的探索上。每一颗被解开的纽扣都让Bruce的衬衫都敞得更开，暴露出更多伤疤——每一道伤疤都需要被详细描绘，先是手指然后用嘴唇，而他肩膀上扭曲虬结的那一片，需要Clark牙齿轻轻的啃咬。即使哼出了声音，Bruce也始终肩背挺直地站着，这是他强韧精神力的证明。

Bruce的手指抚过Clark的肩膀，向下划到手臂上。“来吧，”他说，Clark解开了最后一颗纽扣。“Clark。”

“别这么急躁，”Clark说着将嘴唇覆在了Bruce肚脐上方泛着光的光滑皮肤上。他不太确定自己到底打算干什么，只是想把所有组成Bruce的部分直观地铺开：不单单是上好的棉线、丝绸、斜纹呢，也是骨架、肌肉和苍白的、苍白的伤疤；他的毅力、他的悲痛还有他永恒不变的热情，哥谭就像一道深深溶入他血液中的诅咒。他想要像了解自己一样彻底了解Bruce。

（他想知道Bruce是否对他抱有同样的感觉，他是否把Clark Kent解析成了一副原理图，或是一个作战方案——又或许，他是否已经发现他所渴望知道的一切早已被Clark直白地摆在了他的眼前。）

“你要折磨死我了，”Bruce说，Clark正从他身上脱下衬衫，让他转过身，用嘴唇沿着后背向上蹭过那些擦伤、鞭痕和大片的瘀青。以牙还牙，他是想这样解释的，但是从所有自己能赦免的罪过上看，他还不能在这一点上过分地开玩笑。[译注：你要折磨死我了，原文You are killing me here。Clark之后的内心活动应该也是个双关。]

Clark用嘴唇覆上散布在他肩背处凹凸不平的伤痕，然后手掌抚过他长裤前方。Bruce咬紧牙关，将胯部向前顶了一下，Clark短暂地收回手，解开他的腰带然后将他面朝上一把推倒在床上——一条腿别住Bruce的小腿，之后只靠重力就行了。

Bruce对这个行为嗤笑了一声，然后在Clark开始拉扯他内裤时把头躺回床垫上，露出颈部，以便Clark伸开手掌贴合上他喉咙的曲线，感受他声音的震动， _来吧，触摸我。_ 在他的呻吟声中，Clark收紧了手掌，舌苔压上了他的乳头，用牙齿啃咬着他的肩颈处。他很快就射了出来，如果他不是如此沉浸其中的话，这个速度足以让自己感到尴尬了——他发出一声意外而惊讶的叹息，曲起身体拱向了Clark的手中。

他喘息着，Clark也同他一起喘息着，Bruce伸出一只手勾住他的肩膀，将他拉过来伏在了自己身上。

*

“综上所述。哥谭国有银行今天向WayneTech提交了安保维护的申请，”Bruce说，他结实的大腿慢悠悠地嵌入Clark双腿之间。他的头发乱糟糟的，一侧翘了起来。“说系统运行记录里有些异常。不到被入侵的地步，但绝对算是不同寻常的行为。”

Clark能饶恕Bruce用这些内容当枕边话的奇特想法，只因为这样自己就能看到他讨论正事时的样子——那副锐利、精于分析的神情。“就像是有人在测试它一样？”他问。

“唔。这是为了校准他们自己的设备进行的探查。我已经安排技术人员立即处理了，在安全协议上额外附加一层补丁。他们下次如果还要尝试，就会发现自己又回到了原地的。”他暂停了一下。“该去运行那些数据的。我今晚还想出去一趟。”

“那你在犹豫什么？”

“我也不知道。”Bruce掀开被单坐到床边。他回头瞥了Clark一眼，勾起一边嘴角。Clark情不自禁地向他报以一个微笑，然后趁他移动肩膀套上长裤的时候，偷偷欣赏着他背部的肌肉线条。

*

“抓到你了，”Bruce低声嘟囔着。“太外行了。”他飞快地敲出键盘指令，用一大串数据填满了新建的窗口；他迅速浏览而过，然后将自己从桌边推开，坐椅下的轮子滚动着。“底细早被我摸清了。就他们这种操作水平，我设置的那个补丁完全抵挡得住。”

“那现在怎么办，让警察监视这家银行直到这帮人现身，给他们个好好表现的机会？”Clark向后靠上桌子边缘，将脚踝交叠在一起。他能感知到蝙蝠洞现在的温度有点低，但不穿上衣也没关系。自己身上就在发热。Bruce看上去似乎也不受影响，Clark怀疑他已经习惯以半裸的状态在这里出没了。

“我安排好了监视设备，但是——”Bruce皱起眉毛，用一根手指轻敲着嘴唇，然后重新将注意力集中在键盘上。“我有个主意。”又是一串连珠炮似的敲打，他神情专注地键入了一整页原始代码。

“这是什么？”Clark靠过来想搞明白这些代码，然而它们对他来说没有任何意义。他甚至辨认不出可能是字符串或变量字符串的东西。整套语言毫无疑问是定制的，但在此时此刻他已经不会还对Bruce有能力设计出机器代码的事情感到惊奇了。

“安静。”Bruce敲打键盘的速度变慢，但在叫Clark的时候也没有停手，甚至都没分神看他一眼。“给我找个定序器过来。”

好吧。蝙蝠模式启动了，显而易见。Clark在工作台上翻找着——属于Bruce的玩意散落在各处，被拆解的东西展示出了内部复杂的结构，旁边还有一副备用眼镜和一杯被遗忘在电线间只喝了一半的咖啡。从他脸上不以为然的神态判断，Alfred就是其中的始作俑者。

他在那附近发现了许多光亮的小黑匣子，类似于几天前Matches交给Alfred的那种，它们被摞在一起，堆在了硬纸板模型和几盒电子元件的旁边。他抓起其中的一个。

“接上，”Bruce告诉他。“启动。”

Clark兴奋地预感到将来会发生在他们间的争吵，预感到其中会有多少次是因为Bruce像这样对他发号施令引起的。眼下，他不确定自己是想杀杀Bruce的威风，还是想就这么被命令着直接回到床上去，但这就有点跑题了。

（如果不是因为Clark已经见过Bruce全情投入的样子，他也许真会有点担心自己曾经考虑过的那些关于‘控制和操纵’的问题。）

既然如此，Clark认定自己的倔强也不是那么好打发的，不想就这样不置一词地放过这个机会，他用上了办公室实习生才会有的恭敬语气。“即刻去办，Wayne先生。”甚至无需过分夸大自己的表演，他收到的那个苛责眼神就已经足够让他感到心情舒畅了。他放出一个温和的微笑。消极抵抗，肯定的。效果呢？不好说。

“抱歉，”Bruce说，可他的语气完全不是那么回事。“请，还有谢谢。”他在键盘上敲出最后一个回车键，然后交叉手指，向外翻转手腕伸直手臂，伸展着小臂结实的肌肉。

这绝对是故意的。可Clark还是被吸引住了。“混蛋，”他温柔而深情地说。

“我听过更差的评价。”Bruce面前的屏幕开始断断续续的显示结果，编译整个程序。他略歪过头，眼神在枯燥的光线中闪烁着，同时伸手从显示器后面拉出了一根USB线缆。他把它递给Clark。“接上，”他说。那声请仍没被说出口，但可以让人感受到它的存在——他没有放过让两人手指相交的机会。

当然了，Clark也意识到Bruce其实不需要自己的帮助来连接一根线缆。抛开他简明扼要的用词方式，他感激Bruce将自己融入这个过程的努力。他把线缆插入接口，嵌在斜面边缘的蓝色LED灯闪烁着亮了起来。在他轻敲着启动那个设备的时候，一个时髦的图形用户界面被点亮，WayneTech的标志占满了屏幕。“好了，”他说。

明亮的光线勾勒出了Bruce的侧脸。他拖动屏幕上那个程序，然后瞥了Clark一眼。“告诉我它在干什么。”

“没干什么。”Clark转动手指，模拟那个在屏幕角落里空转的图案。“在思考，我猜。”

Bruce嘟囔了一句。然后仔细检查这自己的代码，边修改边低声咕哝着听上去像是 _分号，该死的每次都是它_ 之类的话，然后再次编译。

“好了，”他说，点击然后拖动。“现在呢？”

那个定序器的屏幕熄灭了。

“噢。呃——噢，”Clark说着划动手指想要激活它。没起作用，他用手指摸着它的边缘，想找到一个能起到帮助的按钮。他拔出再插入那根线缆。轻轻摇晃了它一下。在用光了所有自己排除技术故障的手段之后，它仍然毫无反应。“Bruce，我觉得它可能——”

“当机了？”

“没错。”Clark将那个设备交还给Bruce；价值上万美金的塑料和玻璃毫无用处了。这让他有点头晕目眩。“抱歉。”

Bruce面无表情地观察它了一会，突然咧嘴笑了，那副锐利的笑容就像刀尖一样。“好极了。”

*

从Clark的角度看，计划是这样的：蝙蝠会侵入哥谭国有银行的服务器主机房，给安保系统进行固件升级，那之后无论谁试图从支线使用带有WayneTech标志的未授权设备与系统进行交互，都会发现设备最终失效。蝙蝠主机会记录入侵的时间，并且截断距离现场最近的市政闭路电视信号，让他能在无后顾之忧的情况下围捕犯人。额外的好处：现场不会留下WayneTech的电子签名，也就是没有进一步的风险。他的名声在近期所遭受的损失已经够严重了。

不出所料，Clark完全没有被考虑进这次行动之中。

“不行，”Bruce说。

“你需要我来帮你警戒，”Clark说。“我知道你一个人就能搞定强行入侵的行动，但是想想吧，这可是一次 _银行_ ——”

“我不需要你帮忙。”

“万一他们决定抢劫那个地方的时候你还在里面呢？如果我可以给你个提示——”

“我处理得了。”Bruce将手掌贴上掌纹识别装置；蝙蝠制服出现在那里，隔间里倾洒下的灯光笼罩着它，映出了头罩里一片空白的虚无。Clark注视着它，短暂地迷失了自己的思路。他强烈地意识到了位于自己身后的另一件空荡荡的制服。

他快速地摇了下头甩开那个想法。“我明白，但是——”

“Clark，”Bruce说。“不行。”

“好吧，”Clark叹息着。“这样的话。至少——就让我在你干正事的时候去附近转悠一下。我已经很久没在城市里呆过了。”如果他用了有些怀念的语气，那也是无心的。哥谭永远不会是他的第一选择，但自己确实想念这一切——在人群之中，作为一个复杂群体中的一员。倾听环绕在他周围的那些建筑物，捕捉到成百上千个心跳声的共鸣。

Bruce脸上带着难以置信的神情转向他。“你是打算在哥谭散步。一个人。在午夜时分。我还以为你是想帮忙，而不是给我带来更多负担。”

“我不会被卷进麻烦里的，”Clark告诉他。“这是个友善的街区，对吧？”

Bruce用手捏了捏鼻梁。

“再说了，”Clark察觉到了他的动摇。他趁还有机会的时候使出了杀手锏。“我们说好了的。”

Bruce深深地吸了口气然后呼出。“出去吧，”他说。“去换衣服。”

*

Clark十五分钟后回到了蝙蝠洞里。Bruce脖子以下都被制服覆盖着，Clark清晰地回想起自己在这里的第一晚，在见到Bruce这个样子时的那种不真实感，那种感觉让自己有多想——

他伸出手去，用拇指抚过Bruce的脖子，然后是制服材料致密的表面。洞穴里的灯光在他脸上打出了鲜明的阴影，Clark能感觉到他迟疑地闭上了眼睛。他的心脏猛烈敲打着，胸口在平稳的呼吸声中规律地起伏。

而后，Bruce覆上Clark的手；皮革微凉而干燥的触感紧紧地包住了他的手。他翻转他的手腕，在掌心中放下一个微型仪器。“通讯器，”他的声音好似从山坡上崩落的砂石。“只在必要的时候用它。”

Clark将它塞进耳朵里，全神贯注地看着Bruce戴上了头罩。

*

这只蝙蝠开起车来就像身后有恶魔在追赶一样——刺激鲁莽、同时又保证精准完美操控的驾驶风格，让Clark几乎可以享受这段旅程。几乎可以。在Bruce降下档位把加速踏板一口气踩到底的过程中，Clark一直小心谨慎地把住膝盖两侧的内饰，引擎轰鸣着，带着他们像弹射器一样地冲上了哥谭的大街。

他们火速通过大桥，驶入了Diamond街区的中心地带。就算Clark一开始没怀疑Bruce炫技的可能性，他那个刻意用手刹急转将车停进侧巷的行为也彻底证实了自己的猜测。

“好吧，”等全身的骨头不再咯咯作响之后，Clark有点气息不畅地说。“多谢你的顺风车。”

在面罩的阴影下，Bruce抿紧了嘴唇。车门弹开。他在Clark已经半边身体探出车外的时候一把抓住他的手臂。“自己当心，”用着被调整过的低沉嗓音开口。“大都会即使在最差的日子里也远远优于状态好的哥谭。”

“我记着了，”Clark说完挺直身体。夜晚是温暖的，被储存起来的夏日的热量正从这个城市被熏黑的砖砌建筑物中散发出来。他闻得到清新的空气、滚烫的胶皮，还有快餐的味道。从夜店里流出的平稳低沉的鼓点，另一处传来的爵士打击乐声。能捕捉到霓虹灯在变换色彩时发出的滋滋噪音。Bruce的气息辛辣而苦涩，好似肾上腺素一样。

Bruce跳出车子，向他所站的位置走来。“我是认真的，”他说。“一旦遇到麻烦，别逞英雄。”

“这个要求，”Clark说着微微用脚踢了下地面，摆脱重力的束缚直到距离铺着碎石的人行道有几英寸的高度，也超出了Bruce几英寸。“会比较难达到。”

“别在穿着便装的时候，”Bruce低吼着，然后拽住Clark的外套，把他拉回了地面上。“好好站在地上，飞行小子。”

Clark抬头望向天空，深深吸入哥谭闷热潮湿的空气，发自内心地认定自己不同意那个观点。他不确定Bruce是否提前注意到了自己脸上愉快的窃笑并将之看作一个预兆，因为自己在那时已经用手臂环上他的腰部，然后带着两人冲向了天空，空气阻力拉扯着他的衣服，同时也翻动着Bruce的斗篷。

Bruce紧贴在Clark胸前，始终攥紧了他的外套。他发出了一声开头像是Clark名字的声音， 尾音消失在空气中，仿佛肺部的气息全被挤了出去一样。

Clark深深地陶醉其中，那些光线、声音、气味一直都在向自己纷乱交织的潜意识招着手，随时准备好在他需要的时候出现在他面前。他想要沉溺其间，想要依次拽过每一根闪亮的纤维，和Bruce分享它们所有耀眼的光芒。他紧紧地拥住他，在空中转过一个慵懒的半圆，然后注视着倾斜的天际线；下方夜间交通的嗡鸣声在多普勒效应下被拉长。

Bruce显然没有为此倾心——他前臂撑住Clark的锁骨，用力推开，以转体跳水的姿势划出一道弧线，优雅的自由落体被钩索枪撕裂空气的线缆所打断。他荡出一个深深的抛物线，降落在附近建筑物一个高大的飞拱上，在那里蹲伏了下来，如同所有哥谭望而生畏的滴水兽一样。

也像它们一样怒气冲冲的。Clark飘浮到他前方，双手插在外套口袋里，亲切地微笑着。这只蝙蝠很可怕，但Clark已经见过它皮革般强韧外表下的那个活生生的人。他的确就像他让所有人相信的那样令人生畏，然而Clark完全不害怕。

“别这么做，”Bruce说，“再也不要这么做了。”他目镜白色的部分在昏暗中闪烁着，脉搏略微有些加速，但Clark不认为Bruce是在害怕。然而对他来说也算不上是件有吸引力的事——他身体绷得太紧、声音短促。也许将自己的力量公然展示出来不是Clark最明智的决定，无论这种行为是否出于纯粹的喜悦。

“就算是你从五百英尺的高度垂直落下也不行？”他保持着一种说笑的语气问。

“这种事不太可能发生。”

“好吧。那么如果你在一个即将爆炸的建筑物里呢？”

“也一样，不像你想象中那么频繁。”

“真的？呃。那么如果是……唔。”他轻轻敲打下巴思考着。“你被一个超级恶棍扔上了太空轨道呢。”

“你是怎么联想到这些情景的？老天爷，Clark。”Bruce的忍耐在经过面具的处理后，流出的低沉声音造成了本不该有的滑稽效果。

“不知道。”Clark耸耸肩，咧嘴一笑。“个人经验？我只是想明确一下‘再也不要’这部分的特殊性。不想在将来因为没自觉发现规则中的例外，而收到你的严厉警告。”

“我以为我已经说得很明确了。”

Clark在Bruce身旁靠在那栋大楼上，交抱着双臂，肩膀抵上温暖的石墙表面。“你有很长一段时间都是这样单独行动的，我懂，”他说。也许自己并不明白所有的真相，不能切身理解，但他知道得也足够多了——那些计划，那些应急措施，那让他指节泛白的自控力；对Bruce来说，要打破数十年来根深蒂固的习惯，学会信任别人，将这些事情委托他人并不是件容易的事。“但从现在开始，情况将会不一样了。你知道的，我——还有其他人，我们想要帮助你。而他们并不是，呃。投注在你身上。不是以我这样的方式。如果你每一次都断然拒绝他们，这会对士气造成打击的。”

Bruce凝视着他。那个面具总是怒气冲冲的，当然了，但他内心的烦恼就醒目地表现在了下垂的嘴角上。Clark原本相当确定他会顽固不化地在这点上与自己争论，但他只是复述着，“投注，”变换了一下身体重心。然后叹了口气，紧绷的态势从身上消失，他松开紧扣石造飞拱的手指。“Clark，”他一字一句地说。“我期望你在这点上做出谨慎的判断。不要像个白痴一样。”

“我会小心不去破坏你的名声的。”Clark飞快地向他露出一个微笑，然后跃向空中，在空气中翻搅起了一个漩涡，缓慢地盘旋上升。在两个街区之外，有一个无人照管的婴儿正在悲惨地嚎啕大哭。他能闻到某处散发的街头小吃的味道。“这么说，”他冲着下方喊。“一会在蝙蝠车见——？”

“处理完银行的事之后我还要夜巡。我想你能自己回家的。”Bruce突然僵住了。“——回去的，”他订正了一句。然后准备好钩索枪，瞄准。

“是啊，”Clark笑着说。“非常谨慎。”

Bruce一言不发地俯冲而下。他的剪影像镰刀一样划过下方的光污染，霓虹灯给他的斗篷边缘镀上了一层光晕，之后他就消失了，被这个城市的黑暗所吞没。家，Clark心想，然后闭上双眼，追踪了一会他从容不迫的心跳声——听到他在轻声地嘟囔： _真会惹麻烦_ 。

Clark用手指按住耳朵里的那个仪器。“我听见了。”

通讯器嗡嗡地运作起来，声音在高速移动中失了真。“就是故意说给你听的。”

*

隆隆的雷声滚过闷热潮湿的空气和倒置过来的云层。哥谭在温暖雨水的笼罩下散发着腐败报纸的味道，带着些湿润的泥土气息。Clark来到城市外围，将感官向着夜晚完全打开，听着雨水落在每一处的声音。要不了多久就能发现麻烦事；这座城市在如此理所当然地消耗着自身。

几个街区外的一处死巷里，有人在高声叫嚷着，还能听到木棍刮擦过沥青路面的刺耳噪音。Clark聚焦视线，见到了一组人像——半打十来岁的小家伙们正在争吵。其中一人有根棒球球棒，另一人正躺在地上抱着自己的腿。

（他把Bruce保持在自己的知觉外缘，他的存在现在已经成为了一个烂熟于心的恒量：匀速的脉搏和控制平稳的呼吸，还有制服内生物识别装置的反馈发出的低鸣。在他附近，有电子设备被配置时发出的动静，和银行安保系统突然停止的轻响。）

他与巷口隔开了一段距离后降落，尽量摆出能让人卸下防备的姿态。他还不能作为超人出现在这里，时机还不到——但他也不必是超人。这些都是孩子，不是罪犯。

“嘿，”Clark说。虽然几乎没有提高音量，但声音仍然回荡在砖墙间，这让他皱了下眉头。“都还好吗？”

先是一瞬间的寂静，接着是一片慌乱的回应，孩子们大叫着四处逃散，从Clark身边绕开涌出了小巷。他略转过身，有些困惑地目送他们跑远，他们脚上的运动鞋踩在浮着油膜的水洼中溅起了水花。

然而，看上去他们落下了某人。这个男孩抬头看向他，睁大了闪亮的眼睛。他正抱着自己的小腿。

“你的朋友们走得相当匆忙，”Clark说着在他身边蹲下。“你还好吗？”

“还行，”这个孩子说着警惕地盯住了Clark，考虑到目前的情况这种反应也很正常。他用连帽衫的袖子擦过眼睛和鼻子，站起身，手指勾住封死巷尾的铁丝网围栏。“只是个意外。”

“想跟我说说发生了什么事吗？”Clark快速地扫了一眼他的腿——没有骨折的迹象，但他会有个重到可以拿来炫耀的瘀伤了。显然是其中一个孩子下了狠手。

“算啦，我很好，先生。你是从别处来的，对吧？”

“算是吧。”Clark咧开一边嘴角冲他笑了一下。“要帮你联络什么人吗？”

“不！”这个孩子说，Clark心想就算感官没那么敏锐自己说不定也能听见他猛烈敲打的心跳声。“不用了，我住得不远。我这就回——回家。噢。”他把重心放在完好的那条腿上，小心翼翼地单脚落地。

“听着，”Clark表示。“我知道我算是个半夜在哥谭小巷里跟小孩说话的古怪家伙——”然后他住了嘴，心想自己是从什么时候开始变得这么蠢的。做这种事时如果有着代表希望的纹章装饰在胸前是一回事，而穿着便装的时候就彻底是另一回事了。“——但如果你想搭个便车的话，我可以送你回家。”

“见鬼去吧，我才不会上车的，”这个孩子回答。

“不用车，”Clark说着转过身，然后用拇指指向自己的肩膀。“上来。”

*

这个孩子——Nate——就住在几个街区外，并且只要一点点善意就能打开他的话匣子。他喜欢科学，想成为古生物学家，同胞兄弟和他分享他的漫画书，他的朋友脾气不好，但那不是他的错。Clark趁他不停闲扯瞎聊时把他拉了起来背在背上，保持手臂放松，让Nate能够随时逃脱，然后告诉他在觉得必要的时候可以使劲大喊。

“闭嘴，伙计，”在Clark差不多第十五次确认他没问题之后，Nate说。“你是个什么人物，哪来的童子军吗？”

“差不多，”Clark笑着说。“说来，你和你的伙伴是怎么回事？”

“没什么大不了的。”Clark感到Nate紧张起来。“我在击球，但是用力过猛了，球飞到了围栏的另一边，Rick很生气因为那是他的球。嘿，我就住这边。”

“是啊，”Clark说着转向Nate指出的那栋楼。“半夜的时候还打棒球？”

“没错。”Nate咯咯地笑着，Clark意识到他也许比自己之前猜的更年幼——他虽然又高又瘦，但也许还不到十三岁。“老妈不让我和他们混在一起。”

Clark背着他走上门廊。“她说不定有她的理由——嘿，放手。”Nate刚才手里抓了一大把他的头发，像拉住小马的缰绳一样制止了他。

“不从正门走，”他飞快地说，扯着Clark的头往后退。

Clark顺着他指的方向看去；三楼有一扇被书撑着打开的窗户。这栋楼没有逃生梯，只有铸铁制的排水管。“你顺着那个爬下来的？”Clark问。

“嗯哼。”

“好吧，这样的话，”Clark深吸一口气。他也可以假装蹭着上去，但就算背上没带着个孩子，也很难让人彻底相信。最好还是直截了当地回报这个孩子对自己的信任。反正他也忘戴眼镜了。“我说。你能保守一个秘密吗？”

“当然，”Nate说。“如果你保守我的秘密的话。”他声音中带着嬉笑。

“以童子军的荣誉发誓，”Clark说着双脚离开了地面。“好了，抓紧！”

Nate发出了一声震惊的尖叫，然后抱紧了Clark的肩膀。“靠，”他感叹着，声音中纯粹的惊叹让Clark的心脏抽紧了，胸口在渴望中躁动着。他怀念这种感觉——不是这世上多数人的敬畏或猜忌，而是接触到他人的人生，并可以在他们伸出手时立即给予回应的能力。

他来到和窗户并排的高度，转身让Nate坐在窗台上。“坐稳了吗？”他问。

“是 _你_ 。”Nate一跃而起抱住了Clark的脖子，差点让自己从平台上摔落下来。Clark接住他，让他紧紧地抱住了自己。“我 _就知道_ 你不会死的，”他激动地轻声说。“我知道的。”

“唔，严格说来，”Clark在重新考虑之后改变了主意。他竖起一根手指压在嘴唇上。“这段时间我必须要隐姓埋名。你能为了我不把这件事说出去吗？”

“没问题！”Nate张大了明亮的眼睛。他模仿着Clark的手势，将手指放在了嘴唇上。“我会保守好你的秘密的，超人，”他用着少年人一本正经的口吻表示。然后用同样郑重的语气认命地承认，“反正也不会有人相信我的。”

*

Clark飞向空中，向着更高处，穿过了哥谭上空连绵不绝的密集云层，分开了雨水造成的薄雾和让人窒息的湿气，然后深深地吸入凛冽纯净的空气。他闭上双眼，听着Bruce均匀的脉搏和钩索枪线缆射出的声音。他一定已经把银行那边的问题圆满解决了。他将手探向自己的耳朵。

“Bruce，”他说。

“我看见了，”Bruce回答，回荡在耳中的低沉声音让Clark屏住了呼吸。而且——他看见了，哈。说不定这通讯器也是个追踪装置。自己并不会为这件事感到特别惊讶，同样也不会因为知晓自己和Nate在街上闲逛的同时Bruce就潜伏在附近建筑物的楼顶而震惊。“那样做太鲁莽了，Clark。”

“我知道。”Clark暗自笑了一下，因为Bruce或许是在责备他，可他语气中却隐含着暖意。“我需要用到我的制服，”他深吸了一口气。“他们有没有——你知不知道——它是不是，呃，被一起埋藏了？”

之后是一阵漫长的沉默。Clark边等边在空中懒洋洋地翻了个跟头，微凉的气流扰动着他的头发。

“没有，”Bruce最终开口。“它在我这里。”

*

Clark途中在那个小巷里停了下脚，找到了那个棒球，它掉进了像雪一样沿着墙堆积起来的垃圾里。棒球已经相当有年头了，表皮是陈旧的象牙色，一层层的污垢嵌进了缝线里。他无所事事地将它在两手之间抛来抛去，聚焦听力直到找出了棒球球棒被拖行在人行道上的独特音色。

他看在Bruce血压的份上，在那条街道的另一边降落然后步行而去。

Rick和伙伴们就聚集在一间悬挂百叶窗的门店前，他上前跟他们交谈了几句。Rick扔下球棒，用两只手同时接住了那个棒球，将它紧贴在自己胸口上，过了好一会才展开双手，就像个抓到了蝴蝶的孩子。他回头看向Clark，如果他的表情不算难以琢磨的话，也相去不远了。

这个孩子身上也有些瘀伤。

显然那并不是来自于Nate的报复或者任何类似的行为。当Rick沉下脸时，他其中一个朋友拉长了声音，用哥谭口音像唱歌一样，半是玩笑、半是让人不自在到无法认真对待地道出了真相：是他的父亲，是他的父亲。

*

当Clark轻敲窗玻璃的时候，Nate还没有睡，Clark向他询问了一些和他好友相关的事情。

*

Clark在稍过凌晨三点时降落在湖边别墅附近。他犹豫了一会，因为意识到自己没办法通过那个不知是用什么复杂手段建造出的湖底防水闸回到蝙蝠洞里。另一方面，也无法用更直接的方式从前门进去。

又不能就那么把玻璃面板从铰链上扳开，或是直接穿过玻璃，所以他就这么呆站在那里，超人、氪星最后之子、地球的保护者，面对一个五段插芯锁手足无措。他差点就想激活通讯器了，但脑海中轻易就出现了Bruce冷淡的回答：直接按门铃，Clark。

于是他就是这么做的——让人松了口气的是Alfred刚好在家，他裹在一件反季节的大衣里正准备要离开。他打开门，点头示意让Clark进来。

“Clark少爷，”他亲切地说。“我相信您在哥谭的排水沟里度过了一个十分有意义的夜晚。”

“哥谭是个极富魅力的城市，”Clark委婉地回应，在察觉到Alfred意有所指的评论后住了嘴，开始考虑把鞋子脱掉。“Bruce还在外面忙他的事。”

“这个城市有独属于她的诱惑，”Alfred扯着嘴角说。“而且说到这个，我打赌Bruce老爷几小时后才会回来。如果您想追踪他的行动，蝙蝠洞里能收到各种监视信号。”他暂停了一下。“我还预备了一瓶单麦芽威士忌，以防您实在看不下去时解闷用。”

Clark知道自己对此肯定露出了大吃一惊的表情，因为Alfred的开朗笑容是自己从没在他脸上见过的，Alfred随后轻拍了下他的肩膀。

“晚安，我的孩子，”他说着向着车子走去。他停下脚步，略转过身。“噢，还有，Clark少爷？”他的声音轻快地穿过了夏日夜晚的空气飘荡而来。“很高兴见到您恢复健康。”

*

Alfred说得没错：这种观察太枯燥了。Clark进入蝙蝠洞来只是想在Bruce的键盘上留下一张便条，以防自己在他回来之前就睡着了，但他在半打轮换的视频信号中注意到了一件飘扬的斗篷，它像是个带有弹簧的钢铁捕兽钳一样吸引了自己的注意力。

（这从另一方面让人感到担忧，自己这么轻易就落入了圈套。可Bruce认为Clark才是那个麻烦根源。）

他很快就搞明白了操作方法，只突出一个视频窗口让它不再循环在不同的信号之间，然后以这种方式追踪Bruce的动向。他在奇特、寂静的倾斜画面中追随他转过半明半暗的空间，看着他阻止了一个偷包贼，驱散了一起街头斗殴——一个漆黑的形象闪过镜头，在身后留下了在恐惧中手忙脚乱的目标。

这些情景看上去很熟悉，类似带着噪点的片段在十年前还是极其常见的，它们架构起了一个都市传说，新闻头条中不断出现这样的疑问，哥谭蝙蝠：真人还是神话？

而在这时，他从视频信号中消失了Clark感到有些烦躁不安，因为他知道最具威胁的犯罪活动并不在监视器能看到的范围内。而是当他在午夜时分追逐着藏匿在哥谭阴暗之中的寄生虫的时候，那些真正的吸血鬼：非法交易团伙，毒品大亨，雇佣杀手。

Clark告诉自己说，Bruce已经在这些事上耗费了半生的时间。他有足够的能力照顾好自己。

（他随时都能找到Bruce，能在秒针移动之前就出现在他身边，而他也知道Bruce绝不会为此感谢自己。Bruce渴望自己和Bruce需要自己所代表的意义并不一样。）

终于他再一次瞥见了他——那个瞬间掠过街角的急转只是叠加在许多阴影上的又一个阴影，但这惊人的角度毋庸置疑是属于他的。Clark慢慢地在座椅柔软的皮革上伸直身体。

*

Clark在沙发上坐下，仰起头，暂时闭上眼睛，让今天发生的一幕幕事件重现在脑海中。感觉自己穿行在回旋的光线、温暖的雨水、自由的云层之间。鸟类会梦到飞行，或梦到地球在它们脚下旋转吗？

可能过去了几小时又或者只是几分钟，当一个身影在他面前俯下身时他醒了过来，黎明前的光线描绘出了那个人的轮廓。一瞬间让人有种似曾相识的感觉。

“我还以为我们已经达成共识了，”Bruce的嗓音因疲劳带着沙哑。“你可以去我床上休息的。”

Clark抬头看向他，抵抗着困意露出一个微笑。他伸出了一只手代替回答。Bruce握住他的手——但没有把他从沙发上拉起来，而是双膝跪在Clark大腿两侧，缓慢地倒在了他的胸前。他很重，还没有卸下装甲；身上带着雨水、血液和新鲜空气的气息。Clark将他的面罩拉起，亲吻着他嘴唇上这个城市的味道。

Bruce脱下手套，交缠起两人的手指，把Clark的手抬到他头两侧，压在了沙发上。窗外，太阳冲破了地平线，将夏日短暂的夜晚引诱进了黎明拂晓的边缘。Clark指尖下带着厚重质感的制服，和将他头发染上灰白色彩的初升阳光，都令Bruce在这个狭小空间里显得有些虚幻。他的斗篷在两人身周沉寂下来。

Bruce深深地吸入一口气，前额抵上了Clark的额头。“太累了睡不着，”他说着，筋疲力尽带来了这种毫无防备的直率坦白。“我骨头疼。”他没有抱怨其他的不适，但在屈服于重力的拉扯时呻吟了一声，从Clark身上倒向一边，伸开四肢占据了沙发剩下的空间。

“别客气，”Clark说，Bruce也确实是这么做的，他把头枕在Clark的大腿上，好似这就是世上再自然不过的事——几乎可以这样定论，然而从他有意识摆正身体的动作来看，这就像是某种他体验过、却并不常做的事。

有个东西扎到了Clark的大腿：面具的一部分。大概是耳朵。他当然可以移开身体，但又想到Bruce也许会趁这个机会溜走。Kevlar纤维造成的瘀伤可比不上他那么做对自己造成的影响。

“这是我的沙发，”Bruce闭着眼睛告诉他。他的肩膀贴合着Clark的大腿曲线。“先不管你对沙发的所有权声明。那个孩子是怎么了，Clark？”

“没什么。就是需要点帮助。”

“还有那个地址呢？”

“嗯？噢。”自己贴在他键盘上的便条。“那是另一个孩子，不一样的问题。他有个出手不过脑子的父亲。”

Bruce突然睁开眼睛，眯起了锐利的目光。“这么说，你是觉得该把这件事交给我处理。”这句话里带着有意控制出的平稳语调。

“这是你的城市。”Clark把手放在Bruce胸口中央，覆盖在他的徽章上。“而且在这件事上，比起一个可能是也可能不是超人人物的几句客套话，我想你的介入会更有效果。”

“我还以为你不赞同我的行事作风。”

“我没说要你去伤害任何人。只是……温和地敦促他让他重新考虑自己的决定就够了。”

“好吧。”Bruce疲惫地呼出一口气，再度开口时却没有不情不愿的样子。“我会处理的。既然我已经是那个唱红脸的人了。”

“谢谢你，Bruce，”Clark轻声说。他不确定自己这样是否算是欠了他个人情，但无论如何可以肯定Bruce并不想要任何回报。而另一方面，Bruce重新陷入沉默中，再次闭上了眼睛，开始尽力一点点放松下来。

过了一会，Bruce几乎就要睡着了——深沉倦怠的呼吸、逐渐缓慢的心跳，只有Clark在这里陪着他，清晨的暖意照在他的脸上，远处传来了世界正在苏醒的低鸣噪音，哄着他逐渐沉溺，就在这时，Bruce突然的惊动让两人都清醒了过来。“你是怎么进来的？Alfred？”他低喃着抬起头。

“嗯唔。”

“我会把钥匙交给你的。”漫不经心的话，事务性的语气。既然Clark现在可以再度自由飞翔了，这当然是个合乎逻辑的决定，但他说话的同时却绷紧了身体上的每一寸肌肉。

Clark从没这么清醒、也没这么惊讶过。“我不能永远呆在这里，”他将脑子里闪过的第一个念头冲口而出，像是忘了他有时必须要留意自己的力量，留意说出口的话一样。

他感受到的差别实在太细微了，主要是因为他自己也不确定该如何区分突然浮现在心头的情感——但是太迟了。Bruce已经从他身上起来，坐直了身体注视着他，脸上是一副极度平静的神色。

“我需要找回我自己的生活，”Clark温和地说，想要做出解释。“我怀念作为……我怀念作为Clark Kent的生活，你懂的，那个人有一份工作，有一间公寓，他并没有死去。”

“我并不是要你搬来和我一起住，Clark，”Bruce说。他木然的表情也许能在突然间转变为一个虚伪的笑容，显示出Wayne典型的不受约束、单身贵族的风格，然而他的声音却绷紧到了快要出现裂痕的程度。“只是希望你一直呆到你的训练成果能让我满意为止，就是这么简单。”

如果要Clark说起他了解Bruce什么的话，那就是这个人严格的要求。想让Clark达到他的标准可能要用上许多年。也许自己永远都够不上他的标准。这段话的言外之意给了他像自由落体般的冲击；像有一股力道压迫着胸口。他兴奋到有点神志不清地想着，自己很幸运地并不是那么需要呼吸。

“但这样也行，”Bruce说着站起身。他走向窗边，生硬的动作是伤口、或是年龄、或是受伤的自尊造成的。“我能理解。我会让Alfred检查你的档案，看能否拼凑出一个比较合理的说法。”他转头面向窗外的湖面，假装凝视着晨间升起的薄雾，仔细斟酌出的嘲弄语气几乎逗笑了Clark：“能重新独占这个地方也挺好。”

“嘿。”Clark掠过石质的地板，光着脚在他身边站定。他对着Bruce反射在的窗户上的面孔说。“别这样。”

Bruce叹了口气，然后转身注视着他，歪着头挑起眉毛，显然是打算说明这就是自己的行事风格，别期待他会有所改善。这个表情绷了整整三秒钟才褪去。“Clark——”

“妈邀请我回家用晚餐，”Clark打断他。“她想让你也来。”然后着重加上一句。“我想要你来。”

Bruce犹豫着，陷入了某种踌躇不决的境地，就好像他需要找到一个比赞成或否定更复杂的回答，然后说，“我不是那种你想带回家介绍给你母亲的人，Clark。即使我们已经见过面了。”

“那太可惜了。她会很失望的。”还算不上那种小狗般的眼神，但也相去不远了。自己这样做也许很无耻，但Bruce也不是个能被轻易操纵的人；大概起不到什么作用。因此他俯身贴近，就像是在分享一个秘密一样。“她觉得你人不错。”

“Clark，”Bruce再次开口，这让Clark怀疑或许有些低估了自己的说服力。“好吧，这手段也太粗劣了，Kent。就算这是你想出来的。”他垮下肩膀。“ _尤其是_ 你想出来的。”

*

母亲给他的拥抱好似他刚死而复生一样，他开怀地笑着，装出肋骨就要被她挤碎的模样。然后抱起她旋转着升到空中，她惊讶的叫喊声吓到了鸡群，被风扬起的头发让园艺草帽滑落而下。

“Clark！”她脸上闪动着喜悦之情，等Clark落回地面以后，她用双手捧起他的脸让他弯下腰来，亲吻了他的额头。“噢，我的老天爷——难道你是 _飞_ 过来的吗？”她边笑边意有所指地问。

Bruce清了清嗓子，她满脸笑容地看向他，双手扔捧着Clark的脸。“他现在要尽量保持低调，Kent夫人。”

“他不愿意我带着他飞，”Clark假装说着悄悄话，他母亲摆出了一副不苟言笑的神态——噢不、不，当然不行了。Bruce装作在查看手机，尽力在他们的恶作剧中维持住一丝尊严，但Clark注意到了他短暂上扬的嘴角。

他非常确信Bruce会迅速而无情地报复自己的。

*

晚餐时光愉快且温馨。Clark靠在椅子里，沉浸在这种熟悉的氛围中；厨具相互碰撞的声音，空气中满是烤鸡和肉汤浓郁的香味。Bruce坐在他对面，领带松散着暴露出喉咙，脸上因厨房传来的热气或是刚喝下的葡萄酒有些泛红。也许两种原因都有。

就这么一次，他脸上没有了那副窝在蝙蝠洞里查阅案件记录的神态——母亲刚讲的话引出了他真心的笑容，那是一则Clark听了上百次的段子：自己失足掉进了老Shuster家的磨坊水池，那时他穿了件粗毛线编织的毛衣，衣袖被水浸湿后一直垂到了膝盖那里，他生了一肚子闷气最后拖着脚走回了家。Clark微笑着对上他的目光，毫不掩饰自己眼中的深情。

Bruce自然地报以一笑，但Clark看得出他坦率面孔下逐渐浮现的紧张；手指摩挲着酒杯底座边缘，然后又将手掌按在桌面上，像是想说点什么似的不断地舔着嘴唇。

口袋里的手机发出了持续的提示音，他从椅子上侧过身将它掏出来，然后像终于放下心一样呼了口气。他道了声歉，走向门廊去接这个电话。

“这么说，你们之间进展怎样？”他母亲抓住这个机会进行一些母子交流。她俯下身，把盘子收集到一起。“他有没有教给你当超级英雄的秘诀？”

“呃，”Clark感觉到脸上正在发热。“唔，他示范了在打扮成Goodwill寄售员然后渗透下层犯罪社会的方法。”

“啊，重要的生活技能，”她微笑着停下动作，将盘子摞在手里，然后朝Clark红得吓人的脸挑起一条眉毛。“你想说的就这些吗，亲爱的宝贝？”

Clark冲着桌布做了个鬼脸。感觉没什么大不了的——自己比一般孩子更不寻常，父母却依然表现出了最深切的爱意——然而，不确定性仍困扰着他。这会辜负母亲的期待的，因此他直视她的双眼，尽可能表现得自然，然后老实地回答。“我们……对彼此非常有好感。”

“噢，”她一只手插在腰上，水池正渐渐被水注满，Clark大概知道这个腔调的意思。他的内心有些翻涌。“好吧，Clark。不能说我一点都不失望。”

“真的？”这种看似不赞同的态度让他有些怯懦，即使能看出她在尽量忍住笑容，他也还是被误导着一脚踏进了她设好的陷阱，脸颊止不住地发烫。

“太遗憾了，”她边说边把盘子滑进满是泡沫的水里。“Bruce相当养眼。我还真以为他会转而追求我的。然后你就来了，从我眼皮底下把他抢走了。”她叹着气，摇了摇头。然后，以最拿得出手的夸张演技表示：“还是被我自己的儿子抢走了。”

即使Clark事先察觉到她要故意逗自己，这些话也在他的预料之外——更不用说带给人的惊悚程度了。“妈， _别这样_ ，”他说，她在看到他的反应后大笑着扬起头。

“得了吧，Clark。我也许老了，但我还没死呢，”她说。“看看你的脸色。多生动啊！”

“而且请放心，”Bruce的声音从门口传来，双手插在裤子口袋里，向他母亲露出了一个致命的微笑。“你差点就说服我了。像这样的美事可不是每天都发生的。”

“噢，我的上帝啊——” 就这样，被刻意搁置的报复，被摆在了精致的瓷器里，再装饰上大量的奶油，最终送到了他的面前。Clark不知道是该盖住自己的眼睛还是耳朵；他最后选择了嘴巴。“我要被吓出魂来了。你们俩都清楚的，”他嘟囔着说。

Bruce只是用手抚上了Clark的后腰，就算没真的吻上来，至少他看上去是想这么做的。

“好吧，我为你们两人感到非常高兴，”他母亲在缓过来以后表示，她笑得太厉害不得不擦了擦眼角。“就算这意味着我没有孙子可抱了，我估计是这样的。”

她语气中的留恋让这无法被真的当成玩笑话对待。“对不起，妈，”Clark刚开口，Bruce就面无表情地使出了杀手锏：“总还有收养这个选择的。”

然后他得意地旁观着Clark差点咬到舌头的样子。

*

在凌晨某时，Clark飞上了Kent农舍的房顶。他轻巧地降下，落在了温热的房瓦上，另一方面，Bruce则卷起了袖子坚持要从门廊攀上去，他用几个精心计算好的跑酷动作避开屋檐，顺利地落在了屋顶上。几乎无声无息，相当的了不起，他甚至都没碰掉那段摇摇欲坠的排水管，这就更让人难以置信了。

他在Clark身边坐下，拽了拽衬衫领口，多解开了一颗扣子。在月光的映照下，他明亮的眼睛就像在两人头顶展开的银河一样闪闪发光。

“小时候我经常跑这上面来，”Clark说着靠上他的肩膀。“我情愿几小时就盯着天空看。”他抬头看向远处，看得见太空中被重力场气流捕捉的一束束碎屑；彗星彗尾上的尘埃；距离遥远的太阳风暴。

Bruce向后仰起头，夜晚的微风搅动着他的头发。“在城市里是看不到它们的。看不到所有的星星。不像在这里。”也许他只是想说它们很美丽，又或者美丽在Bruce眼中另有所指。

“是啊，”Clark说。他不禁为从前的自己感到悲伤，那个孩子迷失在了夜晚万籁俱寂之时，想知道无数的群星中哪一颗才是他出生的地方。自己很久以后才明白，任何从氪星——从它的毁灭中——释放出的残存光芒，早在他抵达前就已经投射到了地球上。“那时我想找出哪一颗星星才是属于自己的。我还以为我会发现的，你懂吗。就在见到它的瞬间。”

“那么，你找到它了吗？”Bruce低声问。“是哪一颗？”

没有，他本来可以这样说的。它已经消失了。“我正坐在它的上面，”他却这样回答。

Bruce点点头，仿佛这个答案足够让人满意了，他移动身体，将重心更多地靠在他身上。就算他察觉到了Clark寂寞的情绪，也没有说出来，只是稍微转移了一下话题。“把你的手机拿出来。”

“噢，想玩自拍吗？”

Bruce有无数种差别非常细微的恼火神情。Clark决定是该着手给它们归一下类了。

他咧嘴笑了一下，从口袋里摸出手机，听话地递了出去，但Bruce并没接过来，只是用自己的时髦机型轻敲了它一下。手机发出了一串提示音，Clark查看屏幕，上面出现了一个新图标，又一种WayneTech标志的变体。他划动手指，一系列人名和罪犯的面部照片出现在了眼前。他向Bruce投去一个疑惑的目光。

“我们即将发布的后门应用，”Bruce说。“今晚早些时候小试了一把，面部识别功能已经上线了。”

“噢？这个‘我们’是指什么？”

Bruce扯起嘴角。“显然，蝙蝠已经被降级成了调解家庭纷争的角色，所以我想没准超人愿意做好他份内的工作。另外，让他尽快重回公众视线的时机也需要慎重考虑。他的回归与Clark Kent的回归之间隔得越久越好。”他略皱起眉。“这是一场简单明确的非正式搜查，应该能爆出一个好头条。”

如果忽略掉Bruce有些疏离的语气，这一切听上去都非常合理。Clark深吸一口气，点了点头。

“就这一次，”Bruce继续说。嗓音压得越发低。“今后，你就管好你的城市，不要来涉足我的地盘。听明白了？”

自己并非不受欢迎，但需要遵守特定的原则。Clark明白这一点。

*

在透进屋内的月光中，他慢慢地、轻手轻脚地移动到Bruce上方，因为一想到弹簧床架可能发出的噪音，他心里就会泛起一阵幼稚的羞耻感。Bruce的大腿在他身下颤抖着，每一分自制力都被用来保持静止不动的状态，Clark逐渐将他纳入体内，随着身体的每一次起伏贴在他唇边喘息着。

Bruce猛地仰起头，在高潮的瞬间暴露出了真实的自己。之后，他将脸埋进了Clark的颈部，一遍一遍地低声呼唤他的名字。

*

Bruce一遍一遍地叫着Clark的名字——语气从严厉、到愤怒、到最后近于恳求的地步。Clark扳着他的身体，让他得不到一丝喘息，只能咬紧牙关绷紧了每一条肌肉。这幅景象完美极了。

“天啊，”Bruce勉强出声。他后仰着头，Clark能看到他下巴上一道模糊的伤痕。汗水正沿着他脖子流下。Clark就这样消耗着他的耐力，直到他开始变得急躁。然后他移动自己的重心，轻松地翻转了一下手腕。

Bruce倒抽了口气。

Clark将他扔到了垫子上。

*

死而复生从行政系统角度看是一项冗长又繁琐的操作，Alfred烦躁的咋舌，还有Bruce交给他签字的文件数量都证实了这个事实。档案终于被准备妥当已经是数星期后的事了。

全世界再次见证到他的存在也过去几星期了，关于他的报道占满了各大头条，充斥着他的徽章、斗篷，还有让人深感不自在的与宗教相关的影射。

这几星期里，Bruce一直像头冲向红布的公牛一样跟他针锋相对，似乎要试图利用任何可能的手段在他身上造成伤害——有时是一场在垫子上翻滚的严酷训练，有时只是他尖锐刻薄的话语。有时是在床上，Bruce会用脚蹬在地板上压上更多力量。

（Bruce不擅长对他人放手。他所在乎的那些人最终都会离去或死亡。而就Clark所知，他才是最有可能同时做出这两件事的人。

“这世上任何地方，Bruce。”Clark徒劳地尝试向他做出保证。“对我来说永远只是一瞬间的距离。”

这话却只让他变得更加谨慎。“我不需要你随时听从我的调遣，Clark。”）

在晚餐余下的时间里，Bruce没打任何招呼就突然递给了他一个牛皮纸信封。“需要的东西应该都在里面了，”他注视着Clark的脸。“基本上比你的出生证明更可信。”

“我的出生证明也算不上是道很高的门槛。”他微笑着，但的确有时很难忘记它是伪造出来的。自己的想法肯定被表现在脸上了，因为Bruce移开了视线。

“打开吧，”Bruce建议，然后转向了手里的平板电脑。

Clark知道他可能只是在解一道数独谜题。说到自我防卫机制，Bruce的手段要老练精明得多。Clark抖动信封，将里面的文件在桌上铺开，查看他新生的旧日生活。熟悉的新生活。随便怎么称呼。有件东西吸引了他的注意力。

“我的记者证？”

“唔。”Bruce没有抬起目光。“Alfred非常成功地扮演了一个殷勤职员的形象——相信我，我可没夸大事实——并且和Perry White谈了谈。他很高兴得知你一切都好。”

“他这么说的？”Clark苦笑着问。

“这个嘛，他说你已经把今后二十年份的假期都用完了，但他确实关心你。我猜你已经把工作找回来了，供职于《星球日报》的Clark Kent先生。”

“那真是——那真是好极了。”一切终于开始变得真实，每一件事都回到了原位。他明白是Alfred和Bruce两人煞费苦心地策划出了所有的细节，并确定它们可以准确地吻合到一起，他不知道怎么才能表达出自己的感激。

他一下子止不住脸上的笑容。在地狱边缘徘徊了这么久以后，重新回到世间让他感到有些奇妙，但许诺给他一个属于普通人的常规和正常生活——是种极大的宽慰。即使已经再次穿起那件披风，自己仍然可以保有一个修养调整的地方。

“感谢你，”这句话完全不够表达出自己的全部感受。

Bruce挑起一边唇角，漫不经心地接受了他的感激，把平板电脑放在他眼前的桌面上，用手指划动着。“你觉得这地方怎么样？”他说着端起咖啡，在房间里踱步。

这是一间位于大都会热门地段的公寓。宽敞的顶层豪华套房，两张床、屋顶花园、能俯瞰河畔景观。也太招摇了。“相当壮观，”Clark说，“而且大大超出了我的支付能力。”他向下滑动屏幕，查看Bruce选出的其他地点。“Bruce，任何一个都不是我能负担得起的。”

“用不着你来。只要你一句话。”

“我的宜家书柜会拉低整个街区的价值的。”

“我给你准备新家具。”

“Bruce，不行。”Clark沮丧地叹了口气。“我不能拿你的钱悠哉度日。”

“当然可以。这样省事得多。”

“会招人怀疑的。”

“唔。”Bruce考虑着。当其他手段都行不通的时候，他又变回那个疑心病重的侦探了。“好吧，”他干脆利落地同意了，而Clark逐渐醒悟过来，无论最后自己去哪里住，Bruce都会把整栋楼买下来的。他自己有着严格的个人空间，然而对于他人空间的无视却到了让人惊异的程度。

Clark在桌面上支起手肘，用手托住脸。他当然可以装出对Bruce的慷慨大方感到不知所措的样子——自己又不是没有这种感觉，但两人都明白这种行为的意义比单纯的慷慨要重大得多。

“你真是不好相处，Bruce，”他的话里只略微带了点抱怨的语气。

“你说得也太婉转了。”Bruce轻轻拨开Clark的手，用自己的手抚上他的脸颊。Clark将手指插进Bruce发间，倾过身。他嘴里如同手中咖啡的味道，苦涩且温暖。“你难道看不出这是我想用大手笔博得你的好感吗？”

*

“超人。你到底跑哪去了？”Bruce在他耳中咆哮着。微弱的爆炸声，炸飞的砖石落地的声音，Diana的战吼。

“斯里兰卡，”Clark说。“怎么了？”

一阵低沉的抱怨。“你最快多久赶回来？这里出了个——”一声尖啸，刺耳的噪音让Clark闪躲了一下，紧接着是蝙蝠镖的嘶鸣。“——跨次元的状况。”

“星期二，哈。马上就到，B。”

*

“这算多大，三百平方英尺？”Bruce双手插在羊毛大衣的口袋里，转身环视着这个地方，就好像希望这里能在自己的命令下扩大一倍似的。正在西沉的太阳将墙壁染成了鲜艳的金色，光线打在他身上，让领口和袖口处的金属装饰在他走动时闪耀着光芒。“要是你挑的地方带露台就好了。”[译注：三百平方英尺，约等于二十八平米。]

水壶里的水已经烧开，该去找马克杯了，但Clark有些集中不了精神。Bruce分散了他的注意力。西装、丝质领带、价值超过公寓押金的铮亮的正装皮鞋，他是在会议结束后直接赶过来的，说话却丝毫不带Wayne口吻。他听上去就像真实的自己，低沉的嗓音回荡在Clark拆箱了一半的——感谢你的尖酸评价——绝对超过三百平方英尺的公寓里。

“为什么，”Clark问，第三遍查看着同一个箱子。“好让你更容易溜进来？”

Bruce的表情传达着：那当然了。

Clark放弃了煮咖啡的打算，转而从钥匙坠上取下备用钥匙将它抛出，钥匙在半空中闪着光飞向了Bruce。他看都没看就伸出手接住了它。“我不需要这个，”他说。

“我知道，”Clark耸耸肩。“就当是个象征吧。或者，万一在你想扮成正常人从正门进来的时候用。”

Bruce哼了一声。瞥了眼躺在自己掌心里的钥匙，抬起目光看向Clark。“这么说，”他开口，似乎认为自己说到这里就够了。

Clark深深地吸入一口气，闻到了松木消毒剂和家具上浮尘的味道。Bruce的古龙水飘荡在空气中，同时也从Clark的衣服里散发出来。他想不明白为什么到了现在，自己才意识到生活发生的巨大变化——是因为这些与Bruce的奢华并存的陈旧装潢，会令他的蝙蝠侠装扮看上去更格格不入吗，或是对于能在清晨的厨房吧台旁，见到他悠闲散漫的奇特景象的期待吗。他只知道自己控制不住声音中奔流的情感，也掩饰不住脸上开怀、明朗的笑容。

“Alfred已经把你那里的钥匙交给我了，”他说。“还让我保证时不时顺道去吃个早餐。而且，我猜——”他歪着头一步步走近，“——还有与我的训练相关的事情要解决。”

“啊，说的没错。”Bruce脱下大衣，随意地扔到沙发上；它盖住了Clark的旅行包。“就算你不再碍手碍脚了，也不代表你就不会再来烦我了。”

“没错，”Clark回应着Bruce的说法，被他紧逼着向后退出了客厅。规律的脚步就像心跳声；坚定而熟悉。他的脚踝撞上了床垫。“我在想，至少一周一次。每次三小时的课程——”

Bruce在吻上他的同时靠近，贴紧两人的身体，用胯部抵住了Clark，华达呢贴在牛仔布上滑动着。Bruce的大腿和从容的扭转让Clark随着他的动作转过身体。他足够强壮，能够打破这个钳制并且给予还击。或者也可以抗拒重力的影响，从Bruce掌控中翻转身体重新站好。

但在最后，他只是放任自己沉溺其中。[译注：he just lets himself fall直译是就这样让自己摔倒，fall是双关，结合全文在这里取了沦陷的近义词沉溺。]


End file.
